Le baiser de l'aurore
by Veneziano58
Summary: Gilbert est malade et n'attends pas grand-chose de la vie. Alice est une jeune infirmière dont la devise est Tant qu'il y a de la vie, y'a de l'espoir . Que va-t-il leur arriver une fois tout les deux ensemble? - AU humain PrUk / Franada / SpaBel !Nyotalia!
1. Chapter 1

Le baiser de l'aurore

Personnages : Gilbert Beilschmidt, Alice Kirkland + quelques autres

Rating : K pour ce chapitre

##

Cette histoire est déjà complètement écrite donc aucun soucis à avoir concernant la suite. Il y aura sept chapitres en tout.

Pairings de cette histoire: PrUK (Fem!England) Franada (Fem!Canada) et SpaBel, tous humains normaux.

Voilà, bonne lecture à tous ~ PS: Le rating est indiqué en début de chapitre

##

Les murs ou le sol sont blanc, verdâtre ou jaune pâle. L'air a eu une odeur d'antiseptique qui pique le nez. Pas de doute, c'est un hôpital. Une clinique en fait mais lui, il s'en fiche pas mal de la différence entre les deux. Il déteste les hôpitaux et tout ce qui s'en rapproche, sûrement parce qu'il y passe trop de temps à son goût. Machinalement il passa une main dans ses cheveux blancs, les ébouriffant un peu plus, un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage quand ses yeux rouges croisèrent les iris violets d'une jeune blonde. L'infirmière le vit aussi et lui sourit doucement en venant à sa rencontre.

« Bonjour, vous venez pour votre séance ?

- Hallo Maddy, toujours aussi jolie.

- Monsieur Gilbert ! V-Vous devez m'appeler « infirmière Williams » ou alors « Mademoiselle Madeline ».

- Ja ja, mais Maddy ça convient mieux pour une jeune fille aussi mignonne. »

Madeline rougit avant de sourire, Gilbert était de loin l'un de ses patients favoris, il était amical et plutôt distrayant. Le jeune homme de 26 ans subissait trois à quatre séances de chimiothérapie par semaine pour une durée de quatre à six mois selon ses résultats. L'infirmière le conduisit auprès de son médecin cancérologue, le docteur Gallia. La femme lui sourit aimablement et entama la conversation joyeusement, Gilbert était l'un des amis proches de son fils, Francis, ça facilitait beaucoup le contact avec le jeune homme. Après avoir vérifié l'état de son patient et les résultats de la séance précédente, elle demanda à l'infirmière Williams d'aller préparer les médicaments. Gilbert alla dans la salle prévue à cet effet et après avoir salué quelques connaissances, il s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils en attendant son traitement. Madeline vint installer la poche et poser le port-à-cath.

« Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

- J'aimerais bien un peu de compagnie mais personne n'était disponible.

- Oh… Vous avez de quoi vous occupez ?

- J'ai prit un bouquin mais je n'ai pas tellement envie de lire, peut-être que je vais juste faire une sieste. »

Après lui avoir sourit, le malade ferma les yeux. Un peu attristée, Madeline repartit vers ses occupations quand une idée lui vint à l'esprit et dévia sa route pour se rendre au quartier des infirmières. Elle ouvrit la porte et chercha l'une de ses collègues du regard, après l'avoir repérer elle alla de suite la voir et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. Après une courte hésitation l'autre jeune femme accepta avant de se lever et de rejoindre le patient.

Gilbert commençait à peine à somnoler quand une main se posa sur la sienne, surpris il ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec une belle inconnue. Le voyant réveillé, elle enleva sa main en rougissant.

« Hallo… ?

- Je … je suis désolée. De vous avoir réveillez je veux dire.

- Quand c'est une jolie fille y'a pas de mal.

- Thanks… Euh, je m'appelle Alice. Alice Kirkland et je suis une nouvelle infirmière ici.

- Gilbert Beilschmidt, votre awesome patient. »

Dit-il en lui serrant la main tout sourire. Alice se sentir rougir un peu plus et se maudit d'avoir accepté d'aider son amie. « J'ai un patient très gentil qui se sent très seul. Tu pourrais lui tenir compagnie puisque tu ne prends ton service que dans une heure ? » Bien sûr avait-elle répondu, seulement elle ne pensait pas tomber sur un mec aussi mignon. Le jeune homme profita qu'elle soit dans ses pensées pour l'observer, des cheveux blonds, longs semble-t-il et de beaux yeux verts mis en valeur par de jolies lunettes rouges. Alice de son côté préférait ne pas trop regarder le malade, il avait vraiment un beau visage… Ses joues chauffèrent et elle joua nerveusement avec ses doigts. Gilbert la regardait faire et tentait de se retenir de rire, cette fille était vraiment adorable. Mais que faisait-elle là ?

« Vous êtes là pourquoi Mademoiselle Alice ?

- M-Madeline m'a demandé de v-vous tenir compagnie.

- Maddy ? C'est très gentil de sa part.

- Oui.

- Vous êtes infirmière non ? Sans doute que vous n'avez pas le temps de tailler la bavette avec un malade.

- J'ai le temps. Sinon je n'aurais pas accepté.

- C'est gentil ma belle ~ »

La jolie blonde rougit furieusement en balbutiant quelque chose que l'autre ne comprit pas. Gilbert trouvait décidément que sa compagnie était très plaisante et très amusante. Pour une fois il ne regretta pas que ses deux amis soient absents. L'heure en sa présence passa vite et il fut un peu déçu lorsque la jeune femme due partir, il passera l'heure et demi restante seul. Cependant c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'endormit. Aujourd'hui avait été une bonne et intéressante journée finalement.

Antonio et Francis vinrent lui rendre visite à son appartement dans la soirée, pour s'excuser de leur absence. Gilbert sourit en leur disant que de toute façon il avait passé une bonne journée avec une jolie fille. Piqué au vif car persuadé que son ami avait essayé de séduire sa compagne Madeline, le français commença à l'enguirlandé quand Gilbert lui fit remarqué qu'il ne parlait pas de la jolie canadienne. Rassuré, et intéressé, il voulut en savoir plus.

« Elle est nouvelle dans le service infirmier, blonde avec de beaux yeux verts.

- C'est quoi son nom à cette beauté ?

- J'y arrive Tonio ! Alice qu'elle s'appelle.

- C'est joli comme prénom. C'est elle qui s'est occupée de ton cas ?

- Nein ~ En fait elle est venue me tenir compagnie parce que j'étais seul. Comme souvent. »

Les deux amis regardèrent le troisième compère s'affairer à cuisiner dans la petite kitchenette de son appart'. Gilbert avait toujours été un solitaire, son père était un homme austère et sa mère était partit il y a bien longtemps maintenant, la seule personne qui pouvait le faire sourire sans le moindre effort était son petit frère Ludwig. Un gamin tout blond aux yeux bleus, très mignon mais très timide et lui aussi adorait son grand frère. Gilbert avait obtenu sa garde seulement son état de santé avait fait capoté ses plans et l'enfant vivait maintenant chez un cousin, Roderich quelque chose. Francis, Antonio et Gilbert se connaissaient depuis la garderie, autant dire qu'ils n'avaient aucuns secrets les uns pour les autres et de ce fait l'espagnol et le français étaient très affectés par la maladie de leur meilleur ami. D'ailleurs l'ex-petite amie de l'albinos, Elizavetta, s'était amourachée dudit cousin machin, alors chaque fois que le jeune homme rendait visite au petit Ludwig il était obligé de les voir roucouler, ce qui lui plaisait que très moyennement. Tout trois s'installèrent sur le canapé pour manger, Antonio raconta ses malheurs et ses bonheurs avec sa petite-amie belge, Francis s'épancha sur la douceur et la gentillesse de sa merveilleuse Madeline tandis que Gilbert pensait à Alice. Il avait envie de la revoir.

« Francis ? J'ai envie de la revoir.

- Qui ? Maddy ?

- Nein, je la vois assez à la clinique. Je voulais dire Alice, je veux la revoir.

- La gentille Madeline peut t'aider no ? Je suis sûr qu'elle sera heureuse de le faire.

- L'awesome moi peut séduire une fille sans l'aide de tout un groupe de bras cassés comme vous !

- D'accord, n'empêche que Maddy peut facilement avoir son numéro de portable.

- Il a pas tord le franceses ~ »

Gilbert finit par capituler et accepter l'aide de ses deux amis. Peut-être que Alice serait la dernière jeune femme qu'il pourrait essayer de séduire avant de ne ressembler qu'à un vulgaire épouvantail décharné...

Quelques jours après Gilbert était euphorique c'était le week-end et son petit frère adoré restait dormir chez lui. Après une visite éclair chez Roderich et Elizavetta pour récupérer le petit et ses affaires, il partit aussi sec. Hors de question de leur faire la conversation. Le jeune garçon était ravi de se promener dans la rue en tenant la main de son « Bruder » et encore plus de passer un week-end entier avec lui. On lui avait expliqué que son grand frère était malade et se fatiguait vite, il fallait donc qu'il soit sage et gentil avec lui s'il voulait pouvoir rester en sa compagnie les week-ends. C'est Roderich qui le lui a dit, Roderich est gentil mais Ludwig préfère vivre avec son aîné. Il ne se souvient pas bien de son père et n'a pas le moindre souvenir de sa mère. Pour lui sa famille se résume à son grand frère, ses oncles Francis et Antonio ainsi que son cousin Roderich et sa compagne Elizavetta. Tout en marchant aux côtés de Gilbert, le garçon essayait de voir ce qui avait changé chez son Bruder, sa peau était encore plus blanche que d'habitude, il avait des cernes sous les yeux et même s'il n'était pas sûr, il lui semblait qu'il avait perdu un peu de poids. Gilbert perçu son regard et lui fit un grand sourire joyeux que le plus jeune lui rendit. Ils étaient le rayon de soleil de l'autre.

Une fois rentrés à l'appartement, et les affaires de Ludwig rangées, Gilbert leur fit du chocolat chaud avant de s'installer sur le canapé pour cajoler son petit frère. L'enfant se laissait faire avec joie, ces moments là lui manquaient beaucoup.

« Alors mon petit Lutz, tu es bien chez Roderich ?

- Ja ! Mais je préfère rester avec toi. Tu me manques.

- Toi aussi tu me manques beaucoup mein Kaninchen ~

- Je ressemble à un lapin…?

- Tu es tout mignon, tout petit et tout fragile comme un petit lapin.

- Bruder est fragile aussi. »

Le jeune homme fut surpris de la réponse de son petit Lutz, il avait pourtant dit à cet abrutit de cousin à la noix de fermer son clapet sur ce sujet ! Qu'on prévienne le petit dans les grandes lignes d'accord mais pas la peine de lui dire tout non plus. Après un soupire, le plus âgé repris les câlineries.

« Nein. Bruder est plus fort qu'il n'y paraît.

- Tu vas guérir vite ?

- Je vais faire de mon mieux je te le promets. »

Il n'y croyait pas vraiment à vrai dire mais que pouvait-il dire d'autre face à cet innocent regard bleu qui le fixait, suppliant ? Préférant changer de sujet et détendre un peu l'atmosphère, Gilbert décida de parler de quelque chose de plus léger.

« Bruder a rencontré une jolie fille il y a quelques jours.

- Tu es amoureux ?

- C'est trop tôt pour le savoir Lutz mais j'ai envie de la revoir. Tu es content ?

- Ja ! L'amour c'est merveilleux et ça a pleins de pouvoirs !

- C'est tonton Francis qui a dit ça ?

- Ja !

- Pas étonnant… Mais c'est vrai que c'est très agréable d'avoir une petite amie.

- Bruder veut une amoureuse ?

- Je crois bien que oui. Tu sais quoi Lutz ? Ton awesome grand frère va te présenter « son amoureuse » le week-end prochain !

- Pour de vrai ?

- Ja !

- Bruder est génial ! »

Le petit blond se serra contre son frère, heureux de leur promesse. Restait plus qu'à séduire Alice. Il avait cinq jours pour y arriver. Un défi à sa hauteur, voilà qui allait être amusant, foi de Gilbert Beilschmidt.

##

Hallo = Salut, Bonjour

Ja / Nein = Oui / Non

Port-à-cath = Le cathéter permet d'améliorer le confort du patient et de perfuser les médicaments de chimiothérapie en toute sécurité.

Thanks = Merci

Awesome = Génial, brillant et tout le tintouin

Franceses = Français (pardonner mon espagnol très approximatif si ça n'est pas exact . )

Bruder = Frère

mein Kaninchen = mon Lapin

##

Cette histoire a un fond personnel, cela dit je ne vais pas trop m'étaler sur le sujet. Je peux juste dire que dans l'histoire, j'ai eu presque le même rôle de Francis et Tonio, être l'amie fidèle et attendre. Voilààà, je ne vais pas raconter ma vie hein ^^

Un avis sur ce premier chapitre?


	2. Chapter 2

Rating : T pour les mêmes raisons

##

Après quelques négociations entre Francis et Madeline, Gilbert finit par obtenir les horaires de travail de la belle infirmière. Le jeune homme passa à la cafétéria de la clinique une heure après la fin de son traitement, il devait manger quelque chose, ça ferait une excuse parfaitement valable. Il prit des trucs au hasard et paya son repas puis chercha du regard la table d'Alice. Comme l'avait dit Maddy, elle était seule à une table à lire un roman. Il posa son plateau et s'assit face à elle, quand la jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui Gilbert lui fit son plus beau sourire. Les joues de la belle rosirent un peu puis elle ferma son livre et lui parla d'une voix la plus posée possible.

« Hello. Que faites-vous ici ?  
- Je dois manger après ma séance de soin, nein ?  
- Une saucisse, une demi tomate et un pain melon ?  
- J'ai pris la nourriture au hasard, rien ne me donne envie. Vous êtes toujours seule ?  
- Je – j'aime bien la solitude, c'est reposant.  
- Je suis d'accord. Votre salade de pâtes est bonne ?  
- What... ? Euh oui.  
- On partage alors ? Je vous laisse la tomate si vous voulez. »

Alice le regardait avec les yeux ronds, il lui disait tout cela avec un naturel déconcertant, si on oubliait le vouvoiement ils pourraient passer pour des amis de longue date au vu de sa façon de parler. Un peu étonnée elle finit par accepter de partager son plat, finalement ils piochèrent sur le plateau de l'autre et parlèrent de tout et de rien. Puis ils sortirent de la cafétéria, se baladèrent un peu dans le parc puis se dirent au revoir quand elle due prendre son service. Gilbert réussit à lui faire promettre de se revoir, après moult hésitations et discussions elle accepta. Ce petit manège dura jusqu'au mercredi, puis ils allèrent se promener en dehors de l'enceinte de la clinique ensuite tout deux installés sur un banc, ils discutèrent encore.

« Habituellement je ne suis pas bavard mais c'est agréable de parler avec toi.

- Thanks. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que je voulais savoir...

- Que veux-tu savoir ? Je t'ai déjà raconté la moitié de ma vie.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es au service cancérologie mais j'aimerais savoir ce que tu as exactement.  
- C'est important ?  
- Oui. Ca l'est. »

Gilbert la regarda dans les yeux, elle semblait sincère et déterminée. Il soupira mais finit par céder.

« Une leucémie. Pour l'instant mon état est stable mais ça peut dégringoler en un instant.  
- Tu es sur la liste d'attente pour les greffes ?  
- Ouaip. Mais je suis loin d'être prioritaire évidemment.  
- Quelqu'un de ta famille n'es pas compatible ?  
- Mon frère est bien trop jeune et mon père a disparut de la circulation depuis très longtemps. Et je ne lui aurais pas demandé.  
- Gilbert, c'est peut-être la seule personne qui puisse t'aider.  
- Je ne lui demanderais pas même si je devais y rester.  
- Pas même pour vivre avec ton frère ? Tu es la seule famille qui lui reste et tu l'adores. »

Il soupira. Certes tout ce qu'elle venait de dire était vrai et ses amis le lui avaient répété maintes et maintes fois. Mais il refusait absolument de chercher le vieux con qui lui avait soi-disant servi de paternel, grand bien leur fasse de le traiter de mule obstinée. Histoire de changer de sujet, il lui proposa de faire une promenade en ville et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre Gilbert la prit par la main avant de l'entraîner dans les rues. Ils firent plusieurs boutiques, s'amusant à essayer des chapeaux, des lunettes, toutes sortes de vêtements et d'accessoires.  
Il n'avait pas autant ri depuis des semaines, cette joyeuse escapade était une bouffée d'oxygène dans sa vie devenue monotone.

Il ne pu revoir la jeune femme que le vendredi, de nouveau elle luit tint compagnie pour sa dernière séance de chimio de la semaine.

« Alice, j'ai un service à te demander. Tu es d'accord ?  
- Well... Si c'est quelque chose que je peux faire je suppose que oui.  
- Viens chez moi ce week-end. J'ai promis à mon frère qu'il pourrait te voir.  
- What ?!  
- Moins fort, on est toujours dans le service de soins ici. Je ne te demande pas de lui dire que tu es folle amoureuse de moi ni même de prétendre l'être un jour.  
- Que veux-tu de moi alors ?  
- Que tu prennes une tasse de thé avec lui. Je te payerais un restaurant, un cinéma, une sortie, ce que tu voudras en échange. »

Alice hésitait beaucoup, elle ne le connaissait que depuis une semaine jour pour jour mais c'est vrai qu'ils s'étaient très vite bien entendu, leurs discussions étaient animées et intéressantes de part leur point de vue différent sur les choses de la vie. Et puis pour être honnête, elle avait un peu envie de le rencontrer cet enfant. Elle soupira avant de croiser les bras et de le regarder.

« Bien, je passerais chez toi. Pour une heure ou deux.  
- Danke ~ Que veux-tu en échange de cette visite ?  
- Je ne sais pas encore mais compte sur moi pour te rappeler ta promesse.  
- Je suis trop awesome pour oublier quelque chose comme ça surtout avec un aussi joli brin de femme. »

De nouveau les joues de la blonde rosirent tandis qu'elle ronchonnait contre son nouvel ami à voix basse ce qui le faisait sourire.  
C'est donc en étant encore plus joyeux que d'habitude que Gilbert partit chercher son petit frère, Alice leur rendrait visite dans l'après-midi du samedi. Le garçon était enchanté de voir son Bruder sourire et avait encore plus envie de rencontrer son amoureuse. Bien sûr Gilbert lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas sa petite amie mais Ludwig était persuadé que la fille allait le devenir, sinon pourquoi son aîné serait si content ? Le petit garçon d'ordinaire si calme avait fait tourner en bourrique son Bruder toute la matinée du samedi au point que le jeune homme ne finisse par abandonner d'essayer de le calmer et ne s'affale sur le canapé en attendant que ça passe. D'ailleurs c'est Ludwig qui courut jusque la porte lorsque l'on sonna pour ouvrir, Gil le suivant derrière.

« Lutz, on ouvre pas la porte sans vérifier qui c'est avant.  
- C'est ton amoureuse Bruder ! »

Alice rougit à nouveau mais fit un sourire aimable au petit blond qui la fixait de ses grands yeux bleus avant de lui rendre son sourire. Gilbert marmonna quelque chose pour lui-même puis fit entrer son invitée et referma la porte. Ludwig la tenait par la main et lui faisait visiter le petit appartement de son frère pendant que celui-ci préparait les boissons chaudes. Café pour lui, chocolat pour le petit et thé pour elle. D'ailleurs il avait acheté une boîte de thé de sa marque préférée exprès pour la jeune femme. Une fois finit, il posa le tout sur la table basse et s'assit sur le canapé.

« Lutz ! Ramène Alice par ici bitte. Les boissons sont prêtes.

- On arrive Bruder ! »

Le petit n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de leur invitée mais celle-ci ne songea pas à s'en plaindre. Ludwig attendit que l'infirmière se soit assise pour s'installer entre elle et son frère. Ce dernier leur donna à chacun leur tasse, en précisant au garçon de faire attention à ne pas se brûler parce que c'est chaud et de prévenir Alice qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire du thé mais que ça avait l'air buvable quand même. Alice écoutait avec plaisir le petit Ludwig raconté tout les exploits de son frère, sa vie avec lui puis son quotidien avec Roderich et Elizavetta. Elle avait bien vu que Gilbert n'était pas très heureux d'entendre parler de ces deux là donc elle dévia le sujet sur ce qu'ils aimaient faire. L'enfant n'avait que sept ans mais il aimait déjà beaucoup les livres et voulait faire des études « parce que Bruder n'a pas eu le temps d'en faire et que ça à l'air bien ». Ce petit était vraiment adorable. Il lui parla beaucoup de Gilbird aussi, l'aîné lui expliqua que Gilbird était le nom que Lutz avait donné à leur canari. La ressemblance entre Gilbert et Gilbird la fit rire doucement. Au lieu des deux heures prévues, la jeune femme passa l'après-midi entière avec les deux frères, parlant à l'un et à l'autre et ce fut très agréable.

« Gut, ça va être l'heure de dîner bientôt. Lutz, tu va préparer la table dans la cuisine bitte ?  
- Alice mange avec nous ?  
- Elle a peut-être autre chose que prévu.  
- No mais je ne veux pas déranger plus longtemps...  
- Tu déranges pas, Bruder est d'accord... ?  
- Si elle en a envie ça me gêne pas.  
- Je... Hm, d'accord. »

Le petit partit mettre la table joyeusement, suivit des deux adultes. Gilbert se mit aux fourneaux tandis que la jeune femme aidait Ludwig à préparer la table. Une fois tout cela fait chacun s'assit et profita de son repas dans la bonne humeur.  
Après dîner, parce qu'il s'était levé très tôt ce matin, le garçon demanda à aller se coucher ce que son frère lui permit évidemment, seulement il avait de la mousse jusqu'au coudes puisqu'il faisait la vaisselle. Alice se proposa naturellement pour s'occuper du plus jeune. Un peu surpris mais content Gilbert accepta l'offre. La blonde rejoignit Ludwig, déjà assit sur son lit et tenant un livre.

« C'est mon histoire préférée.  
- De quoi parle-t-elle ?  
- Un petit garçon sans parents qui devient le roi d'un grand empire.  
- Oh. Ca a l'air intéressant. Ton frère te la lit avant d'aller dormir ?  
- Ja ! »

Alice prit le livre tandis que le garçon se mettait sous sa couette seulement elle fut déstabilisée quand elle s'aperçut que l'histoire était en allemand. Elle n'avait que très peu étudier cette langue, préférant l'espagnol et se trouvait quelque peu désarçonnée devant les pages imagées. Prenant son courage à deux mains et essayant de rassembler ses vieux souvenirs du collège, elle commença à lire. Mais à entendre le rire quasi permanent du petit garçon, elle devait ne pas être très douée pour la lecture. Gilbert les rejoignit une dizaine de minutes après et se joignit à la bonne humeur de son frère. Alice fit sembler de bouder, ce qui lui valu un bisou sur la joue du plus jeune des Beilschmidt. Après un sourire l'aîné prit le livre d'histoire et le lu jusqu'à l'endormissement de son petit frère.

Gilbert raccompagna Alice jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, il l'aida à mettre sa veste et son foulard. Ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre, pouvant presque sentir le corps de l'autre, presque mais pas encore. Il se décida à lui parler mais sa voix se fit basse « Merci d'être restée aussi tard. » elle déglutit sans le quitter des yeux avant de chuchoter à son tour « De rien, j'ai passé un bon moment. » Elle devait partir maintenant, c'était ce que la bienséance voulait mais elle semblait clouée sur place, ne pouvant pas s'éloigner de son regard, de lui. Imperceptiblement il se rapprocha d'elle et la respiration de la belle eu un léger accroc mais elle ne s'éloigna pas.

Doucement il posa sa main sur son bras et ce fut Alice qui s'approcha et sans même sans rendre compte elle était collée à lui. Les mains posées à plat sur son torse la jolie blonde releva le visage pour voir celui de l'autre, proche, très proche du sien. Elle se sentit rougir mais n'y fit pas attention, la seule chose qui comptait en cette minute c'était l'homme devant elle dont le souffle léger lui chatouillait la joue. Gilbert ne pouvait pas la lâcher, elle était si jolie et son parfum fruitée était exquis cependant quand il la vit lever la tête la seule chose qui lui fit envie fut sa bouche. Il avait remarqué que son léger maquillage avait disparu après le repas, le jeune homme le savait parce qu'il ne pensait qu'à l'embrasser depuis qu'elle avait franchit le seuil de cet appartement. Il se pencha un peu plus vers elle, frôlant presque ses lèvres et murmura « Je peux... ? » Alice n'osait pas parler ou même bouger pourtant elle serra la chemise de Gilbert dans ses mains. Cette réponse sembla suffire puisqu'il se pencha et l'embrassa, enfin.

Juste sa bouche contre la sienne au début puis le baiser timide devint vite un échange plus mature, elle s'accrochait à lui, le rapprochant le plus possible tandis qu'il la coinçait contre le mur. Ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine, les mains d'Alice étaient emmêlées dans les mèches blanches alors que celles de Gilbert lui tenaient les hanches. C'était bon, aucun ne voulait laisser l'autre s'éloigner pourtant il fallu s'arrêter pour respirer. Alice cacha son visage dans le cou de son vis-à-vis alors qu'il la serrait contre lui. Ils restèrent enlacés de longues minutes, se câlinant doucement puis elle se détacha de lui à regrets. Il lui appela un taxi pour être certain qu'elle rentrerait en toute sécurité. Alors que Gilbert partit se coucher le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur léger, Alice eut plus de mal à s'endormir une fois rentrée chez elle. Certes elle l'avait voulu ce baiser et l'avait grandement apprécier mais elle était un peu confuse. La nuit porte conseil dit-on, espérons que ça soit vrai.

**Fin Partie 2**

Hello = Bonjour  
Ja / Nein = Oui / Non  
What? = Quoi?  
Thanks = Merci  
Well = Eh bien  
Danke = Merci  
Awesome = Il faut encore la traduction...?  
Bruder = Frère  
Bitte = S'il te plaît

##

Voilà, voilà. On se retrouve au chapitre suivant ~


	3. Chapter 3

On passe en rating M

##

La semaine suivante un jeu du chat et de la souris se mit en place entre les deux jeunes gens, la pauvre Madeline se retrouvait au milieu de ses deux amis chacun lui demandant des nouvelles de l'autre tout en refusant de lui dire quoique ce soit sur leur entrevue. Francis vint au secours de sa compagne en allant chez son ami pour discuter de la situation avec lui.

« Alors, il s'est passé quoi ?  
- Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'abord ?  
- Oh je t'en prie, vous étiez deux larrons en foire et maintenant vous vous évitez.  
- C'est elle qui m'évite, pourtant elle était d'accord pour le b-  
- Pour le quoi ? Allez dis le moi.  
- Le baiser. Je l'ai embrassé avant qu'elle parte.  
- C'était si nul que ça pour qu'elle te fuie ? Mon pauvre ami il était temps de t'y remettre dans ce cas.  
- Was ?! Espèce d'abruti ! »

Gilbert prit la première arme à porter de main, le coussin du canapé, pour infliger une sévère correction au français qui s'étouffait de rire sous les coups dudit coussin. Après quelques minutes le calme revint dans le salon et la conversation reprit.

« Je plaisantais évidemment. Peut-être qu'elle est juste embarrassée ton anglaise, essaye d'aller vers elle et voir ce qui la gêne.  
- Faudrait déjà que je puisse l'approcher.  
- C'est pas si compliqué, aurais-tu perdu la main depuis ta rupture avec ta belle brune ?  
- Bien sûr que non. Pour qui tu me prends ? »

Un poil vexé par les dires de son soi-disant meilleur ami, Gilbert était à présent encore plus motivé pour parler à la blonde. Il faisait parti du trio de tombeur depuis le lycée et il n'allait pas se démonter maintenant, non mais.

C'est donc plein d'entrain, ou presque, que Gilbert décida d'aller chercher la jeune femme après son travail quelques jours après sa conversation avec le français. Alice fut surprise de le voir l'attendre après son service, elle essaya de l'éviter discrètement mais n'y parvint pas. C'est donc avec un léger sourire contrit qu'elle le suivit dans un petit café plus loin dans l'avenue. Gilbert lui parla de choses et d'autres ce qui la fit se détendre et lui tira même un rire alors qu'il lui racontait comment il avait terrassé son ami à coups de coussin. Pourtant le jeune homme aborda le point qui fâche.

« Alice, j'aimerais savoir si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal.  
- Euh non. Non vraiment, tu n'as rien fait de mauvais.  
- Alors pourquoi tu m'évites ? J'ai bien vu, tu ne voulais même pas venir ici.  
- Je... Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est moi. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser m'embrasser et je n'aurais pas dû autant l'apprécier non plus.  
- Warum... ?  
- Ce... Ce n'est pas bien voilà. »

Gilbert regarda le fond de sa tasse à présent vide et soupira. Alice comprit qu'elle l'avait probablement blessé alors que ça n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle souhaitait.

« Ce n'est pas bien parce que je ne suis pas assez bon pour toi ?  
- What ? Pas du tout. Mais je suis infirmière dans la clinique où tu es un patient et...  
- Et je suis malade. Je comprends que ça te rebute d'embrasser et plus si affinités avec un type aussi malade que moi.  
- M-Mais non ! Pas du tout ! »

Elle rougit alors que Gilbert la fixait étonné de son éclat de voix, tous comme les gens de la table d'à côté, avant de balbutier qu'elle était désolée et que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Le jeune homme sourit un peu et lui proposa de finir cette conversation chez lui, son appartement étant plus près que le petit studio d'Alice, elle hésita avant d'accepter. Il lui proposait un thé, rien de plus. Inutile de paniquer n'est-ce pas ?

Pourtant, ils se rapprochèrent pendant le chemin, leur mains se frôlant régulièrement sans qu'aucuns ne s'en plaignent puis une fois installés devant leurs tasses sur le canapé, ils étaient presque collés à l'autre. A l'aise dans un silence confortable. Puis Alice regarda l'heure, déjà une quarantaine de minutes de passé avec lui. Elle sursauta en sentant un baiser sur sa joue « G-Gilbert ? » il lui sourit avant de recommencer sur l'autre joue, elle s'éloigna légèrement avant de se lever. « Je... Je dois partir maintenant et... » mais elle se stoppa après un regard. Il lui souriait toujours mais il était à présent très près d'elle, Alice leva les yeux vers lui et renonça. Pourquoi voulait-elle partir déjà... ? Aucune importance. Elle prendra le temps de réfléchir après, la seule chose importante pour le moment c'est que l'homme qu'elle désire depuis leur dernier baiser est en train de l'embrasser à nouveau. Et que c'est bon, aussi bon que la dernière fois, peut-être même plus encore. Alice essayait de se souvenir de pourquoi elle l'avait fuit, il y avait une raison et elle devait s'en souvenir pourtant la moindre once de doute s'envola sous la douce pression de ces lèvres contre les siennes.

Emporté par leur baiser, Gilbert plaqua la belle contre lui ses mains passant sous ses vêtements, Alice se laissa faire frissonnant légèrement sous les doigts froids parcourant sa peau. Elle-même essayait de le déshabiller, tirant la chemise du pantalon et forçant ces fichus boutons à sauter. Dans un sursaut de lucidité son partenaire la prit par la main et l'emmena dans la chambre, la jolie blonde en profita pour le faire tomber sur le lit et s'installer sur ses hanches. Loin de s'en plaindre le jeune homme continuait de la caresser sans cesser de l'embrasser à chaque fois qu'elle se penchait vers lui. Alice le débarrassa finalement de sa chemise puis s'allongea sur lui, embrassant, léchant et mordillant le cou de son futur amant qui passait ses mains dans ses cheveux, essayant de dénouer les longues mèches blondes. Gilbert réussit à lui enlever son soutien-gorge et fit redresser la jeune femme pour jouer un peu avec cette belle poitrine maintenant libre de son écrin de dentelles.

La belle soupira son prénom tout en se rapprochant, s'accrochant à ses épaules pour ne pas sombrer tout de suite. Après lui avoir laisser un joli suçon, il remonta l'embrasser et elle lui mordit la lèvre pour le punir de ce délicieux outrage ce qui ne découragea pas Gilbert puisqu'il fit descendre la fermeture éclair de sa jupe. Alice finit de l'enlever elle-même avant de s'attaquer à la ceinture de l'autre sous les caresses pressantes de son compagnon de lit. Gilbert retourna la situation et après avoir jeter son jean quelque part dans la chambre il retourna s'occuper de la belle infirmière allongée sur ses draps. De nouveau il parcourut son corps de ses lèvres et de ses mains sous les soupirs et les légers gémissement qu'elle laissait parfois échapper quand son tracer sensuel fut interrompu par un joli sous-vêtement satiné. Doucement il passa ses doigts dessous et le fit lentement descendre le long des cuisses de sa belle anglaise avant de l'enlever complètement et de le laisser tomber au sol.

Alice rougit et tenta de l'éloigner quand elle comprit ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire mais elle ne pu que gémir avant de plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche alors que son amant commençait à l'embrasser là en bas. La jolie blonde finit par céder sous le délicieux traitement qu'il lui imposait et se laissa aller sur les draps, les serrant entre ses doigts. Gilbert continua son petit manège mais se stoppa juste avant le point de rupture du plaisir de sa belle, venant faire taire d'un savoureux baiser sa plainte frustrée. Alice renversa à nouveau les positions, ondulant du bassin tout en embrassant langoureusement son amant après lui avoir enlever son boxer. C'était à son tour de gémir mais il ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde. Cependant il l'écarta légèrement afin de fouiller dans le tiroir de la table de nuit, Gilbert eu bien du mal à trouver le préservatif, perturbé qu'il était sous les charmantes attentions de son anglaise. Une fois mis en place, Alice noua ses bras autour du cou de son amant alors qu'il la tenait par les hanches. Leur danse intime démarra doucement, le prénom de l'autre au bord des lèvres, leurs soupirs et murmures, douce mélodie ensorcelante à leurs oreilles, les accompagnant jusqu'à leur extase.

Alice s'étira comme un chat au petit matin, délicieusement fatiguée de leurs ébats puis sourit en sentant de légers baisers le long de son dos. Elle se tourna pour faire face au sourire resplendissant de Gilbert, la blonde l'attira à elle et l'embrassa voluptueusement. Elle semblait ne pas réussir à se lasser du goût de ses baisers. La jeune infirmière avait fuit l'homme parce qu'elle avait eu peur tout simplement. Peur de ses sentiments, peur de la situation de Gilbert, peur de l'avenir en fait. Mais lovée entre ses bras, bercée par les battements de son cœur et enivrée de son odeur, elle se sentait en parfaite sécurité.

« J'ai envie d'essayer Gil.  
- Essayer quoi ?  
- Toi et moi, ensemble. J'ai envie d'essayer si tu le veux aussi.  
- Natürlich. J'attendais que ça ma belle ~ »

Elle sourit et se colla un peu plus contre lui. Heureusement, elle ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui sinon elle aurait eu beaucoup, beaucoup de retard.  
Peu à peu ils prirent leurs marques ensemble, passant la nuit chez l'un ou chez l'autre, sortant de temps en temps en amoureux. Alice passait parfois le week end en compagnie des deux frères Beilschmidt, le petit Ludwig l'avait très vite adopté et s'amusait toujours autant à la faire lire des textes que la pauvre anglaise était incapable de comprendre. Une sorte de routine confortable s'installa pour le jeune couple, il leur arrivait même de sortir en groupe avec Francis, Madeline, Antonio et Bella, s'amusant entre amis comme n'importe quel groupe de jeunes. Parfois le caractère enflammé de chacun des membres du nouveau couple les menait à de fréquentes disputes pour des broutilles mais la réconciliation entre les deux amants étaient toujours très agréable. Ils étaient bêtement heureux ensemble au point d'oublier que leur bonheur, si beau fut-il n'était malheureusement pas éternel et que la triste réalité allait reprendre très vite ses droits...

Alice parcourait les couloirs de la clinique, cela aurait dû être une journée comme les autres, travailler avec les enfants du service pédiatrie avant de rentrer et de passer du temps au téléphone avec Gilbert. Seulement Madeline était venue la chercher, pâle comme un linge et bégayant plus que d'habitude. Gilbert était hospitalisé d'urgence, sa leucémie qui jusque là l'avait laisser plus ou moins en paix avait décider de se manifester. Sans même réfléchir Alice quitta son service pour se rendre auprès de lui, son cœur battait si vite, allait-il s'arrêter avant même qu'elle ne puisse le voir? La canadienne suivait son amie, s'excusant à sa place du fait qu'elle courait dans le couloir ou bousculait quelqu'un par mégarde. Pourtant une fois devant la porte la séparant encore de son petit ami, elle fut totalement incapable de faire un geste, paralysée par l'angoisse de ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Madeline lui ouvrit et la fit entrer avant de doucement refermer.

« Il est juste endormi. Les médicaments l'ont assommé.  
- Je... Je peux le toucher Maddy ?  
- Oui. Ce n'est pas grave au point de devoir tout stérilisé pour le moment.  
- Pour le moment... ?  
- Va le voir Alice. Il sera heureux que tu sois à ses côtés. »

Elle poussa doucement son amie vers le lit avant de la faire asseoir sur la petite chaise. Alice ne pouvait pas quitter son compagnon du regard, lui qui était déjà pâle d'ordinaire l'était encore plus. Après quelques hésitations elle prit sa main dans les siennes, pour la réchauffer et se rassurer. Gilbert est simplement endormi, c'est un léger malaise, dans deux jours il pourra sortir. Tout va bien, ce n'est rien. Pourtant... pourtant elle avait peur. Une sourde angoisse qui lui glaçait l'estomac, lui serrait le cœur et obstruait sa gorge à l'en étouffer. Elle observa à nouveau son visage, si calme et serein, afin de se calmer. Doucement, avec toute la délicatesse du monde elle lui baisa le front avant de s'écarter et de fermer les yeux tout en serrant la main de son ami contre son cœur, tentant vainement de retenir ses larmes.

Alice se réveilla alors qu'une main passait dans ses cheveux en douces caresses, elle n'avait même pas le souvenir de s'être endormie. Elle baissa les yeux sur l'autre main qu'elle tenait toujours entre les siennes et vit que celle-ci, inerte auparavant, avait refermé ses doigts sur les siens. La blonde sursauta en entendant un rire à peine audible et remonta son regard sur le visage de Gilbert. Celui-ci lui la regardait, ses yeux rouges tels deux rubis posés sur une étendue neigeuse composée de sa peau, de ses cheveux et des draps du lit. Alice devina son habituel sourire en coin caché sous le masque à oxygène. Gilbert avait dû suivre son regard ou peut-être en avait-il simplement assez, mais il laissa les cheveux d'or de sa belle pour porter sa main à ce masque et l'enlever. Alice sentit une pointe de panique et tenta de lui remettre « Gilbert ! Tu dois le garder. » mais elle ne reçut pour réponse qu'un soupir et un sourire avant qu'il ne l'enlève.

« Je n'en ai pas besoin quand je suis éveillé.  
- Certain ? J-Je ne veux pas... que ton état empire...  
- Certain oui. Et puis, si j'ai ce truc au milieu de la tronche, comment je fais pour t'embrasser ? Ca va pas être awesome du tout. »

Elle nota que sa voix était un peu plus éraillée que d'habitude mais sa personnalité était parfaitement intacte. Rassurée par cet état de faits, l'anglaise consentit à l'embrasser. Ils discutèrent calmement, Alice ne lâchant jamais la main de son compagnon, et décidèrent qu'elle irait chez lui prendre quelques affaires. Madeline ou le docteur Gallia avait sûrement déjà prévenu son enquiquinant cousin Roderich de son hospitalisation mais le jeune homme refusait que ça soit lui qui aille dans son appartement. Alice serait donc accompagnée de Francis, le seul avec Antonio, à avoir le double des clés du logis de son compagnon.  
La canadienne justement vint prévenir Alice qu'il était temps de laisser son petit ami se reposer, malgré les protestations de celui-ci. La jolie blonde acquiesça et s'en alla après l'avoir embrassé et de lui avoir fait mille recommandations. Elle reviendra le voir demain. Après un soupir Gilbert se résigna à se rendormir mais un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand celui de sa douce Alice lui revint en mémoire.

**Fin Partie 3**

Was / What = Quoi?

Warum = Pourquoi?

Natürlich = Evidemment, naturellement, bien sûr

###

Le prochain chapitre arrive tout de suite ;p


	4. Chapter 4

T ou K+, rien d'extraordinaire mais bon, sait-on jamais

###

Alice entra une fois de plus dans cet appartement qu'elle avait appris à apprécier suivit de Antonio, l'espagnol avait pris la place du français au dernier moment, mais elle s'arrêta net en voyant un étranger à l'intérieur. Il était grand, bien fait de sa personne avec de longs cheveux blonds, une veste de cuir marron et un jean. Antonio était aussi étonné qu'elle, pas parce qu'il lui était inconnu mais parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années. L'homme se tourna vers eux et la ressemblance entre lui et Ludwig frappa la jeune femme pourtant si le bleu des yeux du petit Lutz était pétillant celui de cet homme était d'un bleu froid, glacial même. Inconsciemment elle recula jusqu'à ce que Antonio ne pose ses mains sur ses épaules et ne s'adresse à l'autre homme.

« Hola. Gilbert sait que vous êtes ici ?  
- Sans doute pas.  
- Je suis venu avec Alice prendre des affaires pour Gil.  
- Alice ?  
- A- Antonio, qui est-il ? Que fait-il ici ?  
- Il s'appelle Folkert et c'est –  
- Je suis le père de Gilbert et Ludwig. »

Alors c'était lui, le père de Gilbert ? Mon Dieu, elle comprenait mieux leurs problèmes relationnels... Cet homme avait l'air si austère, tellement froid également. Comment l'aborder ? Elle fut surprise de s'apercevoir que l'espagnol et l'autre homme avait repris leur conversation mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrée dessus, une seule chose l'obsédait. Au point qu'elle avança vers ledit Folkert avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux et de lui dire de but en blanc.

« Vous pouvez sauver Gilbert ? Au moins l'aider n'est-ce pas.  
- Je vous demande pardon ?  
-Si vous êtes le père de Gilbert, vous pouvez sûrement l'aider. Il a une leucémie, vous le saviez ?  
- Je... Je savais qu'il était malade.  
- Alice, Gilbert ne voulait pas que Folkert soit au courant.  
- Je m'en fiche Tonio, si c'est vraiment son père il peut peut-être le sauver non ?  
- Je sais, avec Francis on a déjà essayé de le convaincre un milliard de fois mais il est plus têtu qu'une mule. »

Sauver son fils ? Folkert avait toujours adoré ses enfants, encore plus après la disparition de leur mère seulement il n'avait pas été capable de leur montrer. Cassidy était la seule qui parvenait à le faire rire et sourire. Gilbert avait quitté la maison à 16 ans et n'était revenu que quatre ans après pour réclamer la garde de Ludwig. Folkert ne s'était pas battu pour garder son cadet, il pensait que Gilbert avait raison et que l'enfant serait plus heureux avec son aîné plutôt qu'avec un homme renfermer comme lui... Il avait demandé de leurs nouvelles régulièrement à leur cousin Roderich mais il ignorait que son fils était si malade que ça. Il regarda la jeune femme qui semblait si déterminé alors qu'elle argumentait avec le meilleur ami de son enfant. Doucement il posa sa main sur le bras de ladite Alice qui le regarda avec étonnement mais espoir.

« Dite-moi ce que je dois faire Mademoiselle.  
- Un test. Vous devez faire un test pour savoir si votre moelle est compatible avec celle de Gilbert.  
- Très bien et ensuite ?  
- Si c'est compatible et que votre état de santé le permet, on vous fera un prélèvement et si Gilbert l'accepte la lui transplanter.  
- Et ça va le soigner ?  
- Peut-être. La chimio est les rayons détruisent la maladie mais abîme son organisme également. Votre greffe l'aidera évidemment mais...  
- Ca lui donnera plus de temps ? »

Alice acquiesça. La vérité était que même si Folkert et Gilbert étaient compatibles, ça ne lui sauverait peut-être pas la vie. La guérison était possible mais pas certaine. Cela l'attrista beaucoup, elle était très attachée au jeune homme, amoureuse peut-être... Antonio partit chercher quelques vêtements et revint avec un sac. Tout trois sortirent de l'appartement puis de l'immeuble, Folkert décida de prendre un rendez-vous avec le docteur Gallia pour plus de précisions. Alice et Antonio partirent rendre visite à Gilbert, tout deux se préparant à se faire enguirlandé par le malade pour avoir osé parler à son père...

Alice était peinée. Antonio avait tenté de la réconforter mais elle ne l'entendait pas vraiment. La réaction de Gilbert avait été violente, bien sûr elle s'était attendu à ce qu'il le prenne mal mais pas à ce point... Il avait crié, prise par les épaules et l'avait sèchement secoué avant de lui hurler de partir. L'anglaise avait fondu en larmes dans le couloir alors que l'espagnol tentait encore de raisonner son ami cependant lui aussi finit à la porte. L'infirmière Williams leur demanda gentiment mais fermement de laisser son patient tranquille pour le moment. Toute cette agitation était mauvaise pour sa santé.  
Seule dans son petit studio, Alice ruminait ses idées noires. Et si son petit ami ne lui pardonnait pas ? Il lui avait toujours clairement dit qu'il ne voulait pas reprendre contact avec son père et encore moins le mettre au courant de sa situation. Elle le savait. Elle comprenait même très bien cependant... elle voulait le sauver. Etait-ce égoïste de sa part de vouloir essayé de lui sauver la vie ? Ou au moins de la lui rallonger ? Cela faisait-il d'elle une mauvaise personne ? Recroquevillée dans son lit, les bras serrés sur son oreiller la jolie blonde doutait de tant de choses... Plus que jamais elle aurait voulu que Gilbert soit là, qu'il lui dise que tout va bien, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, la serrant contre son cœur et qu'enfin il lui dise qu'il l'aime... Alice se redressa en sursaut. Que venait-elle de penser ?! Qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aime ?! ...Vraiment... ? Elle rougit et se cacha à nouveau dans son oreiller. Si Gilbert lui disait « Je t'aime » elle serait extrêmement heureuse, euphorique même. Elle soupira doucement. La situation était bien loin de se prêter à ce genre de déclarations...

La belle anglaise resta pendant trois jours sans nouvelles de son amant, attristée et un peu inquiète elle tournait en rond dans son salon. Etait-il sortit ? Son état s'était empiré ? Madeline n'avait pas pu lui répondre « Il m'a demandé de ne pas le faire, je suis vraiment désolée Alice je t'assure. » elle ne pouvait pas forcer son amie à lui répondre. Francis et Antonio étaient également en silence radio. Que faire ? Et puis le petit Ludwig lui manquait aussi... Tristement elle regarda une nouvelle fois le dessin aimanté sur son frigo. Le petit garçon avait tenté de dessiner la jeune femme avec son frère et lui au milieu. Comme une famille. Alice leva les yeux vers la pendule, 19 heures déjà. Elle retourna dans le salon, alluma la télévision mais ne la regardait pas. C'était juste pour combler le silence de l'appartement. La jolie blonde se décida à prendre une douche chaude, histoire de se délasser et de se changer les idées. Une fois séchée sommairement et habillée d'un t-shirt trop grand, elle se prépara un bol de soupe chaud qu'elle bu devant une émission télé quelconque. Alice ne prêtait pas vraiment attention au petit écran, ses pensées se trouvaient ailleurs, auprès d'un homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouges...

La jeune femme bailla doucement avant de s'étirer puis de se lever du canapé, elle éteignit d'un geste de la main la télévision et se dirigea vers sa chambre. La vaisselle attendrait demain, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de la faire ce soir. Elle sursauta quand on frappa à la porte, c'était trois coups légers comme si la personne n'était pas certaine de vouloir se faire entendre. Alice regarda par le judas et son cœur s'emballa à la vue de son compagnon. Elle ouvrit la porte presque à la volée faisant sursauter le jeune homme. « Gilbert ! Tu es venu. » elle le serra dans ses bras, le plus fort qu'elle pu. Il se laissa faire lui rendant son étreinte, elle lui avait manqué à lui aussi. La jeune femme le fit entrer et referma la porte doucement. Gilbert l'observait, ses cheveux blonds avaient une teinte ambrée, plus foncée car étant encore mouillés, ce t-shirt lui collait à la peau et à vrai dire ne cachait pas grand-chose. Elle était vraiment très séduisante. Alice le prit par la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre, le faisant asseoir et s'installant près de lui. Il remarqua qu'une fois encore elle lui tenait fermement la main. Avait-elle peur qu'il s'échappe loin d'elle? Aucun risque.  
Gilbert la prit par la taille et l'installa sur ses genoux, Alice se cala contre lui cachant son visage dans son cou alors qu'il refermait ses bras autour d'elle.

« Tu m'as manqué. Beaucoup.  
- Moi aussi Gil. Mais je n'arrivais pas à te contacter...  
- Je voulais pouvoir réfléchir calmement. Je n'approuve toujours pas que tu aies parlé à mon père sans me demander mon avis mais...  
- Mais ?  
- C'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Tu sais, je n'avais pas tellement envie de lutter avant. Bien sûr il y avait Lutz mais j'étais fatigué de me battre.  
- Et maintenant ? Il y a de l'espoir tu sais.  
- De l'espoir... Tu sais ça fait longtemps que cette notion n'est plus dans mes pensées. Quand on s'est fait à l'idée de partir, on pense rarement à espérer.  
- Si ton père est compatible, tu vas accepter la transplantation ?  
- Pour être honnête, je l'ignore. Je dois y réfléchir. »

Alice se serra encore plus contre lui, elle, elle avait de l'espoir à en revendre. L'espoir qu'il accepte de se faire soigner, l'espoir qu'il soit amoureux d'elle, l'espoir de former une famille avec Ludwig un jour... Il s'allongea, souriant face à l'étonnement dans les yeux émeraude de sa princesse aux cheveux d'or. Gilbert n'avait pas l'âme d'un poète mais sa belle infirmière le rendait rêveur. Elle s'allongea donc sur lui en prenant garde à ne pas l'écraser.

« Tu passes la nuit ici ?  
- Hm. Ca te dérange pas ?  
- Not at all ~ Je suis heureuse que tu sois là.  
- Tant mieux, meine Liebe. »

Alice sourit, il l'avait appelé « mon Amour » certes ce n'était pas une déclaration à proprement parler mais peu importe. Elle bailla à nouveau avant de fermer les yeux, elle sentit un baiser dans ses cheveux et s'endormie, sereine.

Gilbert resta chez sa compagne jusqu'au vendredi puis il partit chercher son petit frère qu'il n'avait pas vu le week end dernier à cause de son séjour à la clinique. Le petit blond était ravi de voir que son Bruder semblait aller bien. Un peu pâlot et fatigué mais bien quand même. Ils passèrent une fin de semaine tranquille rien que tout les deux même si Ludwig avait remarqué que son frère avait un peu la tête ailleurs.

Dans le courant de la semaine suivante, Francis et Antonio lui rendirent visite pour prendre des nouvelles et papoter avec lui. Ils abordèrent en premier leur sujet favoris : les filles. Leurs copines plus précisément. Madeline était la femme la plus douce et la plus adorable qui soit selon Francis. Bella était sublime et joyeuse, parfaite donc pour Antonio. Au début Gilbert avait gardé le silence avant de faire ce rire unique dont lui seul avait le secret et de déclaré : « Alice est ma lueur d'espoir les gars alors pas touche parce que sinon malade ou pas je vous casse la gueule. » Les deux autres membres du BTT acquiescèrent, contents de le voir reprendre du poil de la bête. En effet, leur ami autrefois si prompt à se battre, à rire et à draguer, avait perdu sa joie de vivre depuis quelques temps. D'abord sa petite amie de longue date, Elizavetta, l'avait plaqué du jour au lendemain, ensuite il avait dû abandonner l'idée d'entrer en fac pour trouver un job assez bien payer pour avoir un appart' à deux chambres. Une fois cet objectif atteint il avait été chercher son petit frère chez leur père et celui-ci n'avait pas moufter pour lui refiler la garde du petit, décevant ainsi une fois de plus son fils aîné.

Gilbert avait retrouvé le sourire en s'occupant de son cher Lutz mais son bonheur fut à nouveau brisé quand on lui diagnostiqua une leucémie à 24 ans. Cela faisait donc deux ans qu'il se battait contre la maladie et huit mois que qu'il avait dû laisser son petit rayon de soleil sous la tutelle de leur snob de cousin. Ses deux amis l'avaient vu sombrer peu à peu, perdant le goût de la vie, écoutant à peine les conseils du docteur Gallia ou de l'infirmière Williams et ne se soignant que par automatisme. Ils ne savaient plus quoi faire ou inventer pour le motiver que ça soit pour manger, même une bonne Wurst avec une bière ne lui donnait pas envie, ou autre chose.

Et un jour Alice est arrivée dans sa vie. Gilbert avait de nouveau l'envie de bien s'habiller, de prendre le temps de se coiffer et même de se nourrir correctement pour avoir bonne mine avant leurs rendez-vous. Il avait repris ses cours par correspondance malgré tout le retard accumulé, il avait le désir d'étudier. Santa Madre ! Comme disait Antonio, il lui avait même pardonné d'avoir parler à Folkert. Gilbert avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait ses deux meilleurs amis étaient absolument persuadés qu'il était raide dingue de la charmante anglaise. Maintenant il restait plus qu'à attendre que le principal concerné s'en rende compte.

Les deux furent tirés de leurs rêveries par la sonnerie de téléphone du troisième larron, un truc super viril qui fait « Piyo Piyo » chanté par un petit poussin jaune. Gilbert avait rougit d'embarras la première fois que ses amis avaient entendu cette fameuse sonnerie. En fait c'était Ludwig qui l'avait choisi parce que ça lui faisait pensé à leur canari Gilbird. Le jeune homme discuta une bonne demie heure au téléphone avant de raccrocher et de se tourner vers ses amis. Il s'adressa plus particulièrement au barbu de la bande.

« Francis, c'était ta mère au bout du fil.  
- Une bonne nouvelle j'espère ?  
- Je suppose. Mon... Mein Vater a fait un test il y a quelque temps pour savoir si sa moelle osseuse est compatible avec la mienne.  
- Et donc ? »

Gilbert se tourna alors vers la fenêtre et croisa les bras, laissant Antonio et Francis dans l'attente. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de dire, la gorge serrée : « Nous sommes effectivement compatibles. » Il y eut un grand silence puis les deux compères poussèrent des cris de joie avant de sauter sur leur ami et de le serrer dans leur bras. L'espoir reprenait vie d'une flamme nouvelle, en les voyant ainsi émus jusqu'aux larmes de savoir que leur compagnon de route avait enfin une vraie chance de s'en sortir, Gilbert se sentit ému aussi et rendit les armes. Tant pis s'ils avaient l'air ridicule à faire un câlin de groupe à presque 30 ans. L'amitié, la vraie, n'a pas de limite d'âge après tout.

**Fin Partie 4**

Not at all = Pas du tout

Meine Liebe = Mon Amour

BTT = Bad Touch Trio, leur nom de groupe

une Wurst = Une sorte de saucisse allemande très populaire

Santa Madre = Sainte Mère (Sainte Marie mère de Dieu)

Mein Vater = Mon père

##

Un peu guimauve la fin je sais mais... Oh, ils sont mimi tous les trois ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Rating : T pour le thème

##

Gilbert se posait beaucoup de questions. Allait-il accepter l'opération ? Devait-il reprendre contact avec son paternel ? Qu'est-ce qui était le mieux pour Ludwig ? Etait-il amoureux de Alice ? Il se sentit un peu embarrassé à la dernière question, elle semblait hors contexte par rapport aux autres... Après un soupir il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule et sourit. Alice devrait être là dans quelques minutes, autant faire un peu de ménage avant son arrivée. Le jeune homme aimait beaucoup quand elle lui rendait visite mais ce qui lui posait problème c'est que des questions et des idées étranges lui venaient dans la tête. Comme par exemple, qu'ils pourraient habiter ensemble ou qu'elle serait peut-être une bonne mère pour Ludwig... C'était... vraiment troublant. L'idée de réellement avoir une vie de couple ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit depuis le brusque départ de Elizavetta. Tout ça était nouveau et l'inquiétait un peu. Gilbert ne pensait pas au futur alors que sa vie était peut-être déjà du passé. L'espoir ne faisait pas vraiment parti de ses priorités, il n'y pensait presque jamais. Son avenir se résumait à comment assurer celui de son cher petit frère après son départ, ni plus ni moins. Mais sa jolie blonde était arrivée, apportant avec elle l'envie de vivre et d'avoir de véritables projets. C'était merveilleux et un peu angoissant. Le bruit de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrant le fit sursauter et réaliser qu'il tenait toujours le balai sans s'en être servi. Décidément, il semblait que sa chère Alice ne pouvait pas quitter ses pensées ne serait-ce qu'une minute...

Alice referma doucement derrière elle, avant de se débarrasser de son manteau, son foulard et de ses chaussures. Elle entra dans le petit salon, son amant semblait être une fois de plus complètement perdu dans son monde. Amusée elle s'avança le plus silencieusement possible avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et de couvrir les yeux de l'autre de ses mains. Gilbert eu un léger sursaut qui la fit sourire et elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Devine qui c'est ?  
- Meine Liebe.  
- You won ~ »

Elle s'écarta doucement avant de passer devant lui et de lui offrir un grand sourire qu'il lui rendit.  
La jolie blonde s'approcha à nouveau et noua ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon avant de l'embrasser. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, il l'a prit par la taille pour la rapprocher de lui. Après quelques minutes leur baiser prit fin mais par leur étreinte. Calée contre lui, elle n'avait aucune envie de bouger.

« Tu faisais quoi avant que j'arrive ?  
- Je me disais qu'un peu de ménage ne serait pas du luxe...  
- Moui.  
- Aber, j'ai aussi des exercices à finir pour mes cours.  
- Je passe le balai et toi tu travailles alors.  
- Tu n'es pas obligée...  
- Va travailler Gil ~»

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, la belle s'empara du balai et commença à nettoyer le salon. Gilbert l'observa quelques secondes avant de retourner à ses exercices. Le silence n'était coupé que par le crissement du crayon sur la feuille et le frottement des poils du balai sur le lino. C'était assez reposant au final. Quand elle eu finit de balayer le salon, elle s'occupa des autres pièces. La chambre était sans doute là où il y avait le plus de bazar... Gilbert était une personne extrêmement organisée parfois même maniaque sur certaines choses mais depuis qu'il avait repris les études, le ménage était passé au second plan. Alice s'occupa donc de ranger le linge propre avant de mettre le reste à la machine puis de balayer et de remettre les livres sur les étagères. Gilbert lui était complètement absorbé dans ses écrits, ne prêtant guère attention au reste aussi fut-il surpris lorsque qu'un tasse de café apparut juste sous son nez. Il leva les yeux et vit sa petite amie. Quelque chose clochait.

« Tu n'as plus tes lunettes... ?  
- Je n'en avais pas besoin. Je ne suis pas obligée de les porter en permanence mais au travail c'est mieux puisque je dois lire et écrire.  
- C'est la première fois que je te vois sans. En journée je veux dire.  
- Et qu'en penses-tu alors ?  
- Que ça te va bien. »

Alice sourit avant de se pencher et de regarder les feuilles noircies de l'écriture un peu brouillonne de son compagnon. Quasiment aucune question n'était sans réponses. Il travaillait vraiment sérieusement pour rattraper son retard. Cela la rendait heureuse évidemment mais elle ne souhaitait pas non plus qu'il s'investisse trop et qu'il en oublie de prendre soin de lui. Alice avait compris que le jeune homme était ce genre de personne. Soudain elle remarqua un détail et ne pu s'empêcher de rire, Gilbert la regardait avec un air étonné, ne comprenant visiblement pas la cause de son hilarité soudaine. Amusée, elle prit entre ses doigts l'une de ses mèches blanches et lui sourit.

« Tu as emprunté mes barrettes pour retenir tes mèches. C'est un peu étrange mais mignon de ta part.  
- Also... C'est que mes cheveux me tombaient devant les yeux et que c'était gênant. J'ai trouvé les barrettes dans la salle de bain et voilà. C'est juste pratique.  
- Tu devrais sortir comme ça ~  
- Nein, danke. Je ne compte pas sortir de mon appart' avec des barrettes de fille sur la tête. »

La blonde acquiesça avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle avait vu qu'il ne restait qu'une question sur la feuille d'exercices, son amant serait bientôt à elle. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes après tout.

Gilbert sentait son cœur s'emballé tandis que l'heure de son rendez-vous avec le docteur Gallia se rapprochait. Il n'avait dit à personne qu'il a avait un appointement aujourd'hui avec le médecin. Le jeune homme avait pris sa décision pendant une nuit. Appuyé sur un coude il regardait la belle anglaise endormie à ses côtés, semblant si fragile à cet instant qu'il eu envie de la protéger du reste du monde. Gilbert n'était pas encore certain que sa décision fut la meilleure mais il voulait essayer. Il sursauta lorsque la femme aux cheveux blonds cendrés lui dit d'entrer dans son bureau, il obéit et prit place sur la chaise une fois la porte fermée. Le docteur lui sourit aimablement avant de poser un épais dossier sur son bureau.

« Alors Gilbert, comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?  
- Plutôt bien.  
- As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? Une question sur ton traitement ?  
- En fait, je suis là pour répondre à la proposition de Folkert.  
- Oh. Bien. Qu'as-tu décidé alors ?  
- Je... Je vais l'accepter. Mais je ne veux pas le voir.  
- C'est ton droit. Je devrais donc discuter avec chacun de vous à part dans ce cas. »

Elle fit reculer son fauteuil à roulettes pour attraper plusieurs papiers avant de revenir face à son patient.

« Je t'ai déjà expliqué les démarches à suivre, les risques et les espoirs que cette opération comporte. As-tu besoin que je te les rappelle ?  
- Nein. Je m'en souviens.  
- Bien. Mais n'hésite pas si tu as un doute, c'est très important. »

Il acquiesça une nouvelle fois puis le médecin lui indiqua comment compléter la paperasserie. Le jeune homme écrivait tout en aillant l'esprit un peu ailleurs. Il ne dirait rien de son projet, pas un mot à ses amis, à Alice ou à son idiot de cousin. Le silence total. Le docteur Gallia ne dirait rien non plus, secret professionnel oblige même si son fils la harcèle parfois pour avoir des détails sur la santé de son ami. La seule chose qui allait être difficile à gérer était que son hospitalisation allait durer entre quatre et six semaines, c'était très long mais obliger pour que tout soit fait correctement. Pour la première fois depuis qu'on lui avait diagnostiqué la maladie, il envisageait la rémission. Peut-être pas une guérison totale, c'est rare avec une leucémie aiguë même si pas impossible, mais au moins une rémission. Avoir un peu plus de temps, juste un peu pour essayer d'être heureux avec les gens qu'il aimait. Il sortit de la clinique avec toujours l'esprit ailleurs, ne sachant pas comment expliqué à sa belle qu'elle ne pourra pas venir le voir pour un long moment. Peut-être devrait-il lui dire qu'il partait voir de la famille en Allemagne pour réglé un problème de patrimoine ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est une excuse valable qu'il pourrait donner à tout le monde sans que ça ne soulève trop de questions. Sans doutes qu'ils allaient lui en vouloir de son silence mais il ne voulait pas les déranger et les inquiéter encore plus. Voir la tristesse sur leur visage, l'angoisse qui tasse leurs épaules et la crainte qui hante leurs yeux... Non, il ne voulait pas leur imposer ça encore une fois. Il préférait être seul, il en avait l'habitude après tout. Ca ira.

Gilbert passa le plus de temps possible avec Alice et Ludwig, le petit garçon était très heureux de la présence de la jeune femme, chacun s'amusait bien. Tout deux ne voyaient pas le regard à la fois tendre et inquiet que Gilbert posait sur eux. Il les aimait tellement, il se sentait coupable de ne rien dire tout en se persuadant que c'était la bonne décision. Le silence évite des souffrances. Après avoir couché son petit frère il partit retrouver sa bien aimée et sourit en la voyant somnoler sur le canapé. Doucement il la souleva dans ses bras, elle se blottit contre lui en murmurant un « Love you » à peine audible qui le fit sourire un peu plus. Le jeune homme déposa sa compagne sur le lit et s'assit près d'elle, presque immédiatement sa petite amie vint se coller à lui. Gilbert passa sa main dans les longues mèches blondes, l'air rêveur. Alice s'en aperçut et se releva un peu. « Gil ? Tout va bien ? » elle sentit qu'il la rapprochait de lui, elle se laissa faire et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Je serais absent pendant un bon moment.  
- Combien de temps ?  
- Quatre à six semaines.  
- Où ça ? Et pourquoi ?  
- C'est un interrogatoire ?  
- Sorry... Je m'inquiète c'est tout.  
- Je sais. Je... Je serais en Allemagne, une histoire de famille a réglé. »

Et voilà. Il venait de lui mentir avec un naturel déconcertant. Evidemment qu'il se sentait fautif mais il s'en tiendrait à cette version. Gilbert rapprocha Alice, la câlinant, la couvrant de baisers et de mots doux qui la faisait sourire et parfois rire comme « Ma p'tite fleur en sucre » par exemple. C'était juste pour détendre l'atmosphère, chacun se donnant des surnoms plus mielleux et stupides les uns que les autres, juste pour voir si l'autre pouvait faire mieux. Ou pire selon le point de vue.

Leur petit jeu dura jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ne rattrape la jolie blonde et qu'elle ne s'endorme sur son petit ami mais Gilbert eu beaucoup plus de mal à trouver le sommeil. Allongé aux côtés de sa belle et certain de son sommeil, il lui murmura ses projets :

« D'abord je vais me faire soigner, si tout va bien dans six semaines on sera ensemble pour aussi longtemps qu'on voudra. Also, j'ai la frousse tu sais Liebe ? Mais quand faut y aller, bah faut y aller et qui vivra verra. Ensuite une fois qu'on sera tous remis de nos émotions et si tu m'aimes encore, et crois moi c'est ton intérêt que ça soit le cas, je vais te faire une proposition. J'aimerais que tu viennes vivre ici avec moi. J'ai envie d'avoir meine Liebe tous les jours auprès de moi. Et plus tard si tout va bien, que mon état et notre relation sont stables je demanderais à récupérer Lutz à temps plein. On pourra l'élever tout les deux, qu'en dis-tu ? Tu seras une super maman de remplacement pour lui. Je vous aime tellement tous les deux... Peut-être que je devrais mettre tout ça par écrit, juste au cas où. Dans tous les cas, j'aurais fait de mon mieux meine Liebe alors attends moi bitte. »

Après un léger soupire le jeune homme serra son compagne dans ses bras et ferma les yeux. Il tenta de dormir sans vraiment y parvenir, trop de sentiments se bousculaient et se mélangeaient : angoisse, appréhension, anticipation, espoir, joie, peur... La nuit allait être très longue.

**Fin partie 5**

Meine Liebe = Mon amour

You won = Tu as gagné

Aber = Mais

Danke = Merci

Also = Donc, alors

Sorry = Désolée

Bitte = S'il te plaît

###

Les choses sérieuses commence. Un avis quelconque..?


	6. Chapter 6

#Note aux lecteurs: Je ne détaille pas tellement la partie médicale pour une raison bien simple, ça n'est pas mon but. Ce que je veux développer c'est l'évolution des sentiments de chacun. Bien sûr la maladie est importante mais elle passe après. J'espère ne pas décevoir par ce choix.#

Allongé sur son lit d'hôpital dans l'une des chambres privées de la clinique, Gilbert rêvassait. Il devait entrer au bloc opératoire bientôt. Pourtant il ne pensait pas à l'opération, non, il pensait à Alice. Son visage, sa voix, elle tout simplement. Et quand elle quitte enfin ses pensées pour quelques minutes c'est Ludwig qui occupe son esprit. Son cher petit frère qu'il n'a pu voir depuis plusieurs jours et qui lui manque beaucoup. Un nouveau soupire lui échappa. Il était en couple avec sa belle anglaise depuis environ trois mois et cela en faisait onze que son rayon de soleil était parti vivre chez leur cousin éloigné. Gilbert allait rester environ un mois et demi dans cette chambre. Et cela ferait plus d'un an que les deux frères vivent séparés l'un de l'autre. L'infirmière Williams entra dans la chambre et s'approcha de lui.

« Gilbert ? C'est bientôt l'heure.  
- Ja...  
- Tu te sens prêt ?  
- Oui. Je préfère quand tu me tutoies Maddy, c'est plus chaleureux.  
- C'est vrai mais c'est mon lieu de travail ici, je dois faire attention. As-tu prévenu quelqu'un au cas où tu aurais un souci ?  
- Personne ne sait rien.  
- Ce n'est pas prudent. »

Gilbert lui servit son sourire en coin habituel, celui sous lequel il se cache pour que personne ne voie ce qu'il y a derrière le masque. Madeline esquissa un léger sourire avant d'aider ses collègues arriver entre temps pour emmener le patient qui lui fit un vague signe de la main avant de disparaître derrière les deux portes battantes du bloc.

Lorsque Gilbert s'éveilla, tout son corps était engourdi et peut-être que ça valait mieux. Tout d'abord il sentit le masque à oxygène sur son visage puis il perçut le bip-bip incessant de son rythme cardiaque. Du coin de l'œil le jeune homme aperçut le tuyau de la perfusion et la chaise vide près de son lit. Le malade soupira doucement avant de fermer les yeux et de se rendormir. La chaise était bel et bien vide... Une douce mélodie, une voix chantante qui fredonne une berceuse rassurante parvint plus tard à ses oreilles. Il cligna des yeux le temps d'ajuster sa vue, une femme se tenait près de la fenêtre, l'espace d'un instant il cru reconnaître la frêle silhouette aux longs cheveux bruns et tenta de l'appeler « ...M- Mutti...? » la voix se tu et la personne s'approcha. Ca n'était pas sa mère, c'était Elizavetta. La brune lui prit la main et lui parla doucement.

« Je sais que tu ne souhaites pas me voir mais Folkert était inquiet pour toi, même si pour lui aussi c'est pas la grande forme. Ton Alice aussi se demande où tu es passé, j'ai entendu Francis et Tonio en parler. Pourquoi leur avoir menti ? Ils s'inquiètent encore plus. Et Ludwig aussi. Guéris vite Gilbert, s'il te plaît. Pour tous les gens qui t'aiment, guéris et sort d'ici. »

Il lui serra la main et cligna des yeux. Oui, il allait vite sortir d'ici. Elle lui sourit. Ils étaient en froid depuis quelques temps et elle comprenait bien le raisonnement de l'autre mais Gilbert était et sera toujours son ami d'enfance, une personne importante et même indispensable pour elle. Le jeune homme resta dans les vappes pendant une bonne partie de la semaine avant d'enfin émerger même si la chimio qui suivit quelques jours après le laissa complètement à plat. Ce ne fut donc que deux semaines et demi après son hospitalisation qu'il téléphona à sa compagne. Alice lui cria dessus pour avoir fait un silence radio aussi long avant de s'inquiéter et de lui poser tout un tas de questions et de finalement s'excuser à demi-mot pour s'être emporter aussi vite. Il éprouva l'envie subite de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Oui, il avait finit par se l'avouer, il était amoureux de la jolie blonde. Seulement, il ne voulait pas lui dire comme ça par téléphone. Après avoir raccroché, son regard parcouru la chambre vide et il regretta de ne pas lui avoir demandé de venir...

Leur première rencontre lui revint en mémoire. Il était plongé dans sa solitude lorsqu'une main douce s'était posée sur la sienne et l'avait sorti de sa torpeur. Alice l'avait réveillé ce jour là, dans le sens propre comme au figuré. Jusque là Gilbert s'était laissé porter, il avait rendu les armes avant même de se battre. Il devait l'affronter, la faire venir. Une fois sa décision prise il lui envoya un message lui demandant de venir à la clinique aux heures de visite le lendemain. Une fois fait il tenta de se rendormir, sans réel succès.

Dire que Alice avait été surprise en lisant le texto lui demandant de venir à la clinique aurait été un euphémisme. Et pour cause ! Elle pensait que son compagnon se trouvait à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres d'ici, en Allemagne. L'évidence la frappa de plein fouet, il lui avait menti. Et sans sourciller en plus. Antonio et Francis lui avaient-ils menti eux aussi lorsqu'elle leur avait demandé des nouvelles de leur ami ? Gilbert lui faisait-il si peu confiance... ? La jolie blonde hésita longuement avant de se décider à aller au rendez vous qu'il lui avait demandé. Le lendemain fut une journée longue et angoissante pour Alice, encore plus alors qu'elle stressait à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait voir derrière le panneau de bois la séparant encore de son petit ami. Ce n'est qu'après avoir pris une grande inspiration qu'elle se décida à frapper doucement avant d'entrer. Lorsque que Gilbert la vit, il posa immédiatement le livre qu'il lisait avant de lui sourire légèrement.

« Merci d'être venue jusqu'ici meine Liebe.  
- ... De rien. »

Elle ne le regardait pas, se contentant de faire le tour du lit et de s'asseoir sur la chaise sans même poser son manteau ou son écharpe. Gilbert retint un soupire, c'est normal que sa belle infirmière lui en veuille d'avoir menti. Autant essayer de s'expliquer sans avoir trop l'air de se justifier, après tout il est en tord et il le sait pertinemment.

« Ecoute, je sais que tu as le droit d'être en colère parce que je t'ai menti. D'ailleurs j'ai menti à tout le monde. Les deux autres larrons vont me le faire payer bien assez tôt.  
- Why are you here ?  
- Parce que j'ai accepté l'offre de Folkert... Je ne pourrais sortir que dans un mois environ si tout va bien. L'opération était risquée Liebe, je n'avais pas envie que tu t'inquiètes... Je veux dire, tu avais l'air si malheureuse la dernière fois que tu m'as vu ici et te faire de la peine c'est pas awesome du tout.  
- Je vois. »

Bon, c'était vraiment mal parti. Alice étant du genre rancunière, il allait devoir ramer sec pour se faire pardonner. Il s'y était préparé mais n'empêche que ça le décourageait un peu. Décidant de tenter une approche plus physique, il tenta de s'asseoir par lui-même faisant sonner la moitié des machines à côté de lui. Gilbert fut surpris de sentir les mains d'Alice sur ses épaules avant de l'aider à se rallonger et de le couvrir correctement. Il la regarda se rasseoir avant de croiser les mains et de fixer le sol. Elle était embarrassée.

« Liebe ? Si ça ne va pas je peux appelé quelqu'un.  
- Oh. Non. J-Je vais bien.  
- Je voulais juste m'asseoir pour te caresser la joue... Ridicule hein ?  
- Tu dois rester allonger pour pouvoir récupéré, ne fais pas d'efforts inutiles.  
- Ce n'est pas inutile si je le fais pour que tu me pardonnes. »

L'anglaise rougit légèrement avant de prendre la main de Gilbert entre les siennes. Elle semblait encore plus pâle.

« Gil... Sors d'ici en bon état. J'aimerais tellement que tu sois en rémission ou mieux que tu sois guéri pour de bon...  
- Je vais faire de mon mieux meine Liebe. Tu voudras bien me pardonner ?  
- D'accord. Laisse-moi quelques jours pour digérer tout ça et après ça devrait aller.  
- Danke. »

Elle lui sourit légèrement. Ils passèrent le reste de la visite à parler de choses plus légères. Avant de partir Alice l'embrassa sur la joue et lui promit de revenir le voir dès que son emploi du temps le permettait.

Gilbert reçu également la visite de ses deux amis, ils l'embobinèrent assez pour que l'autre leur fasse de véritables excuses avant de lui pardonner. Ces trois là restaient rarement longtemps fâchés de toute façon. Elizavetta ne revint pas le voir mais il recevait un message de temps en temps et même si le malade avait fermement refusé que Ludwig vienne le voir à la clinique, il passait de longs moments au téléphone avec le petit blond. Son traitement était toujours chargé, la fatigue et la douleur étaient présentes aussi mais tout cela passait au second plan lorsqu'il pensait aux gens qu'il aimait. Certes tout n'était pas rose, loin de là, parfois les journées lui semblait interminables et rester enfermé dans cette chambre commençait lentement mais sûrement à l'irriter sévèrement. Le jeune homme avait passé sa vie à courir à droite et à gauche alors rester enfermé plusieurs semaines d'affiler même si c'est pour son bien avait largement de quoi le déprimer.

Son père était sortit après trois semaines d'hospitalisation. Il avait laissé une carte à l'attention de son fils aîné mais celui-ci n'avait pas daigné la lire. En fait, il avait pensé à la jeter avant de se raviser et de la laisser dans le tiroir de la table de nuit en attendant de trouver quoi faire de cette carte. Son état était resté stable, heureusement car les rechutes étaient pourtant fréquentes dans ce genre de cas, au point que trois semaines avant la fin de son séjour le docteur Gallia l'autorisa enfin à sortir de sa chambre. Madeline l'aida à s'installer dans le fauteuil roulant avant de l'emmener à la cafétéria. Gilbert avait protester et ronchonner en apprenant qu'il n'avait pas encore le droit de marcher tout seul mais quand la canadienne lui dit que s'il continuait il ne sortirait pas du tout, il avait finit par céder et se taire. Il but un café et grignota un pain melon tout en discutant avec Maddy. Celle-ci était amusée par la façon dont son patient avait abordé Alice dans cette même cafétéria quelques mois plutôt. Le style à la Gilbert quoi, très... awesome.

Pourtant un jour la rechute tant redouté arriva, de nouveau il fut mis sous oxygène avec perfusion à gogo. Personne ne pouvait lui rendre visite pour les prochains jours. Le docteur Gallia tentait tant bien que mal de rassurer son fils sur l'état de son meilleur ami mais ça n'était pas chose facile. Bien sûr Francis alla de suite transmettre la nouvelle à l'espagnol puis à la belle anglaise. Les deux garçons s'étaient pris d'affection pour la nouvelle venue dans leur groupe. Jolie mais avec un mauvais caractère qui cache pourtant un grand cœur.

Alice avait les mains posées à plat sur la grande vitre la séparant de son petit-ami, elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir le toucher, lui parler mais elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle sentit les larmes couler mais ne chercha pas à les retenir, elle voulait pleurer. Crier, hurler, sangloter, se rouler en boule et se cacher dans un coin. Tout pour faire taire l'angoisse, cette peur terrible qui lui serrait la gorge, lui glaçait le cœur. « Je ne veux pas te perdre... Gil, je t'en supplie... » Lorsqu'une personne la prit par le bras, elle se débattit violemment « No ! No, no, no ! Je ne veux pas le laisser ! Je... je ne peux pas...le laisser seul... » le docteur Gallia sourit tristement et la serra contre elle. Cette pauvre jeune fille avait vraiment besoin de se reposer, la femme plus âgée l'emmena dehors s'asseoir sur un banc. Elle lui tendit un gobelet de café au lait que l'anglaise accepta sans un mot.

« Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Vraiment.

- Le père de Francis est mort d'une longue maladie. Mais je pense que Gilbert s'en sortira mieux.

- ...Vraiment ?  
- Son état n'était pas encore critique, dangereux mais pas critique. C'est normal d'avoir quelques rechutes après une hausse. Mais son cas a été prit à temps, il a accepté l'opération et il est en bonne voie pour la rémission.  
- La guérison est possible... ?  
- Bien sûr. Il faudra du temps cela dit. Et beaucoup de soutien. Vous savez Alice, l'état du corps est important mais le mental aussi, surtout le mental en fait. Vous voyez où je veux en venir ?  
- Je veux le soutenir ! Je... J-J'aime Gilbert.  
- Je sais. Seulement il faudra être courageuse et avoir du temps, ce que votre travail en service pédiatrie ne vous laisse guère avoir.  
- J'adore mon métier...  
- Prennez votre temps pour réfléchir Alice. Gilbert va rester avec nous encore quelques semaines. »

Le docteur Gallia se leva et retourna à l'intérieur de la clinique, laissant Alice seule avec ses pensées.

Lorsque l'état de Gilbert s'améliora, Alice se rendit à son chevet. Il sourit alors qu'elle posait le poussin en peluche offert par Ludwig parmi les cartes et autres cadeaux qui encombraient déjà la table de chevet. La blonde posa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de son compagnon avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit. Une fois de plus elle lui prit la main, un geste pour se rassurer sans doute.

« Gilbert, ton anniversaire c'est bien le 18 janvier ?  
- Ja. Je serais déjà sortit depuis quelques jours normalement. Warum ?  
- On pourrait... faire quelque chose ?  
- Je passe mon anniversaire avec Lutz habituellement mais il sera sûrement d'accord pour que tu viennes.  
- C'est d'accord alors. »

Alice n'avait pas réellement abandonné sa carrière finalement. Après sa discussion avec la mère du français quelques temps auparavant, la belle blonde avait sérieusement réfléchit à la question. Elle voulait pouvoir consacré du temps à Gilbert sans pour autant tout abandonner de son métier. Elle était donc devenue infirmière à domicile pour avoir des horaires souples et pas trop chargés, mettant donc sa carrière en pédiatrie entre parenthèses. Mais Alice avait une merveilleuse récompense pour ses efforts, elle refusait de dire sacrifice, une récompense dont elle ne se lassait jamais.

« Gilbert ? Dis le moi, please ~  
- Ich liebe dich. »

La blonde sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser avant de murmurer à son oreille « Encore ? » Gilbert sourit aussi et le répéta gagnant ainsi un nouveau baiser. Baiser qui ne resta pas chaste, il la retenait par la nuque pour pouvoir l'embrasser encore, pour approfondir cet échange qui lui manquait tant depuis un peu plus d'un mois maintenant. Le bip-bip du cardiogramme s'accéléra et Alice se détacha de lui à regret.

« Ca serait dommage que Madeline ou l'un de ses collègues débarquent parce que ton rythme cardiaque s'est affolé sans raison apparente.  
- Mais tu me manques Liebe ~  
- Toi aussi. »

Elle soupira avant de s'allonger, cachant son visage dans le cou de son amant. Le jeune homme sourit et lui caressa les cheveux tendrement. Vivement que les trois dernières semaines d'hospitalisation passent vite.

Gilbert sortit enfin de la clinique le lundi 13 janvier soit cinq jours avant son anniversaire. Il ne s'était pas attendu à avoir un comité d'accueil devant le bâtiment : Antonio, Francis, Alice et surtout Ludwig. Dès que le petit garçon l'aperçut il s'élança en courant vers son frère qui l'attrapa au vol pour le serrer dans ses bras. Heureux, il le fit tourner dans les airs en riant avant de l'embrasser et de le câliner à nouveau. Son petit frère lui avait énormément manqué quand bien même c'était lui qui avait décidé de ne pas le voir. Pour le préserver. Après l'avoir reposé au sol, Gilbert reçut une chaleureuse accolade de ses deux amis avant d'avoir un doux baiser de la part de sa compagne. Tout les cinq se rendirent à l'appartement de Gilbert pour un bon repas « en famille ».

Le jeune homme fut surpris de voir son appart' aussi bien entretenu et Alice rougit en avouant qu'elle s'était plus ou moins installée ici durant son absence. Il sourit en la prenant par la taille avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille « Ca tombe bien Liebe, je comptais te demander de venir ici~ » la belle rougit et acquiesça alors qu'il posait un baiser léger sur sa joue. Ils passèrent une agréable soirée tous ensemble et c'est heureux que chacun alla se coucher. Doucement Gilbert repris pied dans son quotidien, il ne reprit pas de suite ses études, il dormait encore beaucoup dans la journée et était un peu malade parfois mais son infirmière de petite amie l'aidait beaucoup à supporter tous ces petits aléas.

Les cinq jours passèrent vite et il fut surpris quand son petit frère débarqua tôt le matin du 18 pour se jeter dans ses bras. Roderich l'avait accompagné mais s'éclipsa assez vite, souhaitant à demi mots un bon anniversaire à son cousin. Alice et Ludwig s'attelèrent à faire un gâteau, pas très gros parce que de toute façon Gilbert ne mange pas grand-chose, la faute aux médicaments même si ça ira mieux dans quelques temps. Francis accompagné de Madeline arriva peu avant midi bientôt suivit de Antonio et Bella. Tout ce beau monde s'occupa de faire à manger ainsi que dresser la table pendant que Gilbert avait juste à rester assit et à profiter de son cher Lutz. Ils mangèrent, burent et rirent beaucoup, s'amusant comme de jeunes étudiants même si ils approchaient la trentaine. Antonio proposa de garder le petit blond pendant que Alice et son chéri iraient faire un tour dehors en amoureux. Sur le coup Gilbert ne comprit pas pourquoi mais accepta volontiers.

Ils sortirent donc dehors, chacun emmitouflé dans son écharpe. Alice le guida vers le parc puis elle s'assit sur le banc face au lac, son petit ami s'assit près d'elle. Alice rougit puis sortit de son sac un petit paquet cadeau.

« Tu m'as fait un cadeau Liebe ?  
- W-Well... It's your birthday so...  
- Danke~ Mais tu sais, tu n'étais pas obligée.  
- J'y tenais même si je ne suis pas certaine que ça te plaise.  
- Tout ce que tu m'offriras me plaira mais tu sais Liebe, ce qui me rend vraiment heureux aujourd'hui c'est que vous soyez tous là. Vous êtes ma famille.  
- J-Je fais parti de ta famille... ?  
- Oh que oui. Tu es même un membre extrêmement important de mon cercle familial. »

Il sourit en la voyant rougir un peu plus puis il lui prit la main.

« Meine Liebe, sache que je suis vraiment amoureux de toi et que je suis très touché du fait que tu m'aimes et me soutienne avec autant de dévouement. Tu es extraordinaire et je ne remercierais jamais assez Maddy pour t'avoir envoyer auprès de moi ce jour là. J'étais au bord du vide et tu m'as retenu ici, je t'aime Alice.  
- J-Je... »

Ces mots si doux et si beaux lui réchauffèrent le cœur et pourtant elle ne pu s'empêcher de fondre en larmes. Elle sentit les mains froides de son amoureux sur son visage tandis qu'il essuyait les perles salées qui roulaient sur ses joues. Alice laissa le paquet bleu sur ses genoux et vint se coller à lui. A ce moment précis blottit contre l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle était semble-t-il la femme la plus heureuse au monde.

**Fin Partie 6**

Ja = Oui  
Mutti = Maman  
Why are you here? = Pourquoi tu es ici?  
Danke = Merci  
Please = S'il te plaît  
Ich liebe dich = Je t'aime  
Well, it's your birthday so = Eh bien, c'est ton anniversaire donc


	7. Chapter 7

Rating : M pour finir en beauté. Et en guimauve.

##

Septembre démarra en douceur, le temps était encore doux et agréable. Gilbert avait réussit à passer les examens de rattrapage fin juillet et avait été admis dans la filière qu'il souhaitait. Alice s'était installée chez lui de manière définitive, Madeline et Bella l'avaient aidé à déménager. Ludwig allait revenir vivre avec lui, avec eux, très bientôt. Tout allait pour le mieux si ce n'est que les relations avec son paternel restaient au point mort. Il avait autorisé son petit frère à voir leur père autant de fois qu'il en aurait envie mais lui-même déclinait les invitations à partager ces moments familiaux. Il ne se sentait pas prêt, pas encore. Pour le moment le jeune homme se contentait de suivre ses cours qui avaient commencé en début de semaine ainsi que de respecter consciencieusement son traitement. Adieu les soirées, vin, tequila, bière avec ses deux compères.

Tant pis, la santé avant les loisirs comme disait sa belle. D'ailleurs, elle devait déjà être rentrée chez eux. Décidant de faire une surprise à sa chérie, il rentra le plus silencieusement possible puis chercha sa « victime » des yeux. Elle était dans le petit salon, Gilbert continua son approche silencieuse avant de brusquement la prendre dans ses bras et la soulever du sol. « Kyyaaahhhh ! » la jolie blonde s'agrippa à l'homme pour ne pas tomber avant de le regarder, les sourcils froncés. « Stupid Gilbert ! You scared me !» Cela l'amusait toujours de voir que sa belle repassait instinctivement à sa langue natale dès qu'une émotion pointait le bout de son nez. Mais si lui comprenait parfaitement le langage de sa britannique personnel, elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Alice était accoutumée aux mots de base mais pas aux longues phrases allemandes. Tant pis, ça viendra peut-être un jour qui sait. Gilbert s'assit sur le canapé, gardant sa compagne sur ses genoux et après un soupir celle-ci se cala contre lui.

« Ta journée ?  
- Bien, comme d'habitude. J'avais oublié l'ambiance scolaire même si l'université c'est quand même plus cool que le lycée.  
- Normal. Roderich a appelé tout à l'heure, il dit que Ludwig devient intenable et qu'il se demande où est passé le gamin si calme et adorable qu'il a accueillit l'année dernière.  
- Mon petit Lutz est toujours calme et adorable. Il est juste joyeux de revenir ici.  
- Tu as un brother-complex Gil ~ »

Bon, d'accord c'est vrai qu'il adore son petit frère et qu'il est peut-être un peu trop protecteur et pas très objectif mais delà à dire qu'il a un brother-complex... Peut-être. Et puis on s'en fiche, c'est pas un sujet important. Oui Gilbert est très chatouilleux sur la question, autant ne pas trop s'y attardé... Il fut tirer de ses pensées par une très agréable sensation : des baisers dans son cou. Il s'aperçut alors que sa compagne l'avait allongé sur le canapé et avait entrepris de lui laisser un suçon bien visible. Possessive comme toujours. Pas que ça le dérange lui aussi l'était. Il sourit en sentant les mains de sa belle sous sa chemise avant de l'attirer plus près pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Ses devoirs attendraient une heure ou deux finalement.

Ils profitèrent du week-end pour se promener, la vie de couple avait du bon. Chacun étant de nature solitaire, ils découvraient les joies de vivre avec une personne à aimer et qui nous aime en retour. Alice n'avait jamais présenté Gilbert à sa famille et n'en parlait presque pas, à la mort de leurs parents elle s'était disputée avec ses frères et depuis ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole. A peine une carte pour les anniversaires et les fêtes, rien de plus. Sans doute que c'était pour ça qu'elle était si heureuse lorsqu'il lui disait qu'elle était partie intégrante de son cercle familial.  
Ludwig allait revenir chez son frère dans quelques jours, il adorait sa copine mais ne savait pas trop comment la considérer. Le petit blond n'avait jamais eu de maman mais Alice était la compagne de son frère, pas de son père. Il ne pouvait donc pas l'appeler « Mutti » peut-être qu'elle serait d'accord pour qu'il l'appelle grande sœur ou juste « Schwester ».

Tout en marchant, Alice posa sa tête contre le bras de Gilbert et se perdit dans ses pensées. Tant de choses étaient arrivées ces derniers mois. De bon souvenirs mêlés à certains plus difficiles. Gilbert répétait sans cesse qu'elle l'avait sauver, sans doute était-ce vrai, sa devise étant « Tant qu'il y a de la vie, y'a de l'espoir » exactement comme disait sa mère et la jeune femme y croyait dur comme fer. Seulement, s'occuper de Gilbert l'avait sans doute sauvé elle aussi. Non pas que la belle anglaise était malade, mais elle était devenue froide, distante et renfermée. Elle avait déménagé loin de sa famille et avait fermé son cœur ne s'autorisant que peu d'amis et pas d'amoureux. Pourtant, d'une façon ou d'une autre elle était tomber amoureuse de cet homme, un homme malade et qu'elle aurait pu perdre à n'importe quel instant. Mais c'était cet homme là justement qui lui avait redonné envie de vivre et de se battre pour une cause.

Une fois Antonio lui avait dit qu'ils étaient essentiels l'un à l'autre, complémentaires finalement. Alice avait rit en disant que c'était niais et sans doute faux. Peut-être que c'était vrai en fait. Il avait cette force de caractère qui lui manquait parfois, une stabilité qui lui permettait de déraper un peu, lui ne changerai pas de cap. Elle, elle lui apportait la douceur qu'il n'arrivait pas toujours à exprimer, des émotions toujours fortes mais moins violentes. Chacun tempérait l'autre. Ils s'étaient finalement apprivoiser après de nombreuses scènes de ménages et des réconciliations pour le moins... torrides. La belle anglaise se mit à rougir rien qu'en y repensant. Vraiment, parfois c'était loin de l'expression « faire l'amour » c'était... autre chose. Mais toujours avec des sentiments, c'est là l'essentiel finalement. « Liebe ? Oï, Liebe ! » Surprise, elle leva ses beaux yeux émeraudes et croisa le rubis de son compagnon, manifestement il essayait d'attirer son attention depuis un moment déjà.

« Excuse-moi. Tu disais ?  
- On est arrivé Liebe et c'est toi qui a les clés. »

Les clés ? Elle tourna la tête et vit leur porte d'entrée, ses joues rosirent tandis qu'elle sortait lesdites clés de son sac à main et déverrouillait la serrure. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de se perdre dans ses pensées, c'était terriblement embarrassant...

Ludwig arriva avec tous ses bagages, dont le fameux canari Gilbird, très tôt le samedi matin suivant. Roderich l'avait accompagné, une fois encore et se séparer de l'enfant de manière plus ou moins définitive lui serrait le cœur, il s'était attaché à lui. Gilbert discuta quelques minutes avec son cousin pendant que le petit blond se réappropriait sa chambre avec bonheur, bien sûr il avait été bien traité et entouré chez Rody et Eliza mais son Bruder lui avait manqué. Il adorait vivre avec ce grand frère si fort et si gentil qui lui servait de modèle. Et puis il y avait Alice maintenant, ça serait comme une famille avec un papa et une maman ! Sauf que c'était ein Bruder et eine Schwester. Mais ça ne comptait pas vraiment pour le petit garçon, l'important était qu'il soit de retour chez lui. Une fois l'autrichien parti, Lutz sauta dans les bras de son frère bien décidé à ne pas le lâcher de sitôt. Gilbert ria de bon cœur et s'installa sur le canapé pour discuter et câliner à sa guise son petit rayon de soleil. Lorsque Alice rentra, elle les rejoignit et naturellement ils se collèrent les uns aux autres, regardant un quelconque dessin animé en se câlinant. Une famille heureuse avec le bonheur le plus simple : être ensemble.

Après le dîner Ludwig demanda à ce que ça soit Alice qui lui lise son histoire du soir, l'infirmière avait fait des progrès pour lire l'allemand même si elle ne saisissait pas toujours le sens des mots. Une fois le petit garçon couché, son ours en peluche serré contre lui, il la fixa de ses grands yeux bleus. Elle s'assit donc sur le lit et caressa les courtes mèches blondes.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Ludwig ?  
- Je me pose une question depuis longtemps Alice.  
- Oh. Et je peux t'aider ?  
- Ja. Je t'aime bien et Bruder est amoureux de toi. Tu vas rester avec nous pas vrai ?  
- Oui, nous allons habiter ici tout les trois pendant encore quelques années je crois.  
- Seulement quelques années... ?  
- Je veux dire que nous vivons ici pour le moment mais peut-être que nous pourrons déménager dans un appartement plus grand ou une petite maison, qui sait.  
- Une maison avec un jardin ? On pourra avoir un chien ?  
- Euh... Peut-être. Il faudra demander à ton frère à ce moment là. C'était ça qui te faisait du souci ?  
- Oui mais j'ai une autre question. Je peux... t'appeler grande sœur ? »

Le gamin était vraiment craquant avec ses joues rougies et ses yeux suppliant, Alice se sentit fondre un peu plus pour le petit bonhomme. Elle l'embrassa sur le front puis sourit.

« Of course ~ J'en serais ravie Ludwig.  
- Danke ! »

Après encore quelques câlineries et bisous, le petit garçon s'endormie avec le sourire aux lèvres et le coeur léger. Alice se leva puis sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et referma la porte en douceur. Les choses s'annonçaient bien, savoir que le frère chéri de son compagnon l'aimait et voulait l'appeler « grande sœur » lui réchauffait le cœur et apaisait l'esprit. Parce que la belle blonde savait au fond que si le petit garçon ne l'aimait pas, cela allait forcément l'éloigner de l'aîné des Beilschmidt. Mais heureusement tout allait bien, oh, il fallait encore qu'ils prennent leurs marques ensemble ils ne sont pas encore habituer à vivre tous les trois mais ça devrait aller. Elle avait confiance en leur avenir commun.

Après un passage à la salle de bain pour enfiler sa tenue de nuit, la belle partit rejoindre son amant dans leur chambre. Celui-ci était étalé de tout son long sur le lit en train de causer au téléphone et puisqu'elle pouvait entendre son rire si bizarre, vous savez le fameux « Kesesesese ~», c'était sûrement Francis ou Antonio au bout du fil. D'humeur soudainement coquine, Alice posa ses lunettes sur la table de nuit avant de faire le tour du lit et de s'arrêter devant Gilbert qui ne lui prêta pas attention. Grave erreur. Elle sentit ses joues chauffées tandis qu'elle se baissait. L'anglaise n'étant pas vraiment du genre entreprenant habituellement. Tout doucement elle remonta le t-shirt ample de Gilbert si bien qu'il n'y fit pas attention, continuant sur sa lancée elle descendit le pantalon, déjà bas sur les hanches. Elle sentit Gilbert sursauter au moment où elle posa sa bouche sur sa peau. Il tenta de se redresser mais elle posa ses mains à plat sur son torse avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille « Pas bouger, c'est moi qui fait ~». Le jeune homme acquiesça. La blonde sourit puis redescendit, elle déposa des myriades de baisers sur les hanches, le ventre, les côtes, sentant son amant frissonner sous ses attentions. Elle l'entendit marmonner quelque chose avant de raccrocher et sourit.

Alice le fit se redresser pour lui enlever le t-shirt qui valsa quelque part dans la pièce, elle l'embrassa et le mordilla dans le cou, descendant sa main bien plus bas. Gilbert eu un accroc dans sa respiration lorsque les doigts de sa belle le frôla à cet endroit, il expira puis l'attira à lui d'un coup sec pour l'embrasser. Le baiser s'intensifia à mesure que le plaisir et le désir prenaient place dans leurs veines. Bien vite il ressentit le besoin de la toucher, la nuisette turquoise glissa sur la peau de la jeune femme. Sa main se referma sur le sein de sa douce qui gémit contre ses lèvres avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou, se rapprochant de lui le plus possible.

Gilbert passa ses doigts sous la soie bleu-vert, caressant la peau chaude de son aimée qui laissa échappé un couinement surpris lorsque cette grande main froide et légèrement calleuse se saisit de son popotin. Elle sentit le sourire de son amant contre son cou avant qu'il ne fasse tomber sans peine la fine barrière de coton blanc. Alice se sentit rougir d'autant plus que dans cette position elle sentait parfaitement l'excitation de son compagnon. Excitation qu'elle ressentait aussi. Son amant lui avait enlevé sa nuisette et son propre vêtement sans qu'elle ne rende compte et il ne cessait maintenant d'embrasser, lécher, mordiller et caresser sensuellement tout son corps. Elle gémit doucement avant de s'accrocher à son cou alors qu'il l'allongeait sur le matelas. La jolie blonde laissa échapper un soupire avant de le rapprocher « Gil ~ Kiss me now ~» Gilbert accéda avec plaisir à cette requête, embrassant avec passion sa chère anglaise tandis qu'il s'installait entre ses jambes.

La fin du baiser la laissa haletante, ses joues rougies, ses yeux verts rendus brumeux par le désir. Pour le jeune homme cette seule vision était d'un érotisme intense. Très vite il se mit en devoir de lui donner encore plus de plaisir, jouant de tous les points sensible de sa belle pour en tirer de merveilleux sons, il la faisait soupirer, gémir et réclamer plus que ces simples caresses si agréables soient-elles. Alice attira son amant plus près d'elle, griffant le haut de son dos et ses épaules alors qu'elle croisait ses jambes sur les reins de l'autre. Ses mains s'accrochèrent aux mèches blanches alors qu'elle ne cessait de lui chuchoter à l'oreille des merveilles. Gilbert n'étant qu'un homme après tout céda bien vite à cette délicieuse tentation qu'était la femme étendue sur ses draps.

Il plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne pour étouffer le léger cri d'Alice alors qu'il prenait place en elle. Leurs mains s'enlacèrent, leurs regards ne quittant jamais celui de l'autre plus de quelques secondes « Alice... » Un soupire suivit d'un léger sourire lui répondit. Ils firent l'amour longuement, avec une chaleureuse passion et pourtant tout en douceur. Pour ne pas réveiller Ludwig qui dormait dans la chambre d'a côté mais aussi et surtout pour profiter du corps, de l'odeur, de la présence de l'autre. Des mois de manque qu'ils leur fallaient combler. Gilbert mis toute son endurance au service de sa belle infirmière et ce n'est que tard dans la nuit qu'ils s'endormirent heureux et repus de leurs ébats.

Alice s'éveilla à l'aube, elle n'avait que peu dormit finalement mais en voyant les rayons du soleil filtrer à travers le store, elle eut une idée. La jolie blonde s'allongea sur son compagnon toujours plongé dans les bras de Morphée, croisant les siens sur le torse de Gilbert avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser. Elle taquina sa lèvre inférieure des siennes, la tirant doucement entre ses dents, sans faire mal. Son compagnon grogna un peu puis ouvrit les yeux, distinguant à peine Alice dans la pâle lumière du matin. Celle-ci lui sourit avant de murmurer contre sa bouche.

« Good morning ~  
- ...Hallo meine Liebe. L'est quelle heure?  
- Très, très tôt.  
- Pourquoi tu es réveillée alors?  
- Aujourd'hui est le premier jour de notre nouvelle vie à trois. »  
Gilbert sourit puis l'entoura de ses bras pour la câliner à son aise.  
« Et donc c'est notre premier baiser n'est-ce pas ?  
- Yes ~ Le baiser de l'aurore. »

**Fin !**

Stupid Gilbert! You scared me = Stupide Gilbert! Tu m'as fait peur  
Brother complex = Quand l'un des frères aime l'autre plus que de raison, sur-protecteur envers l'autre et le plaçant sur un piédestal. Ca ne dépasse pas les limites de la fraternité cela dit.  
Mutti/Schwester = Maman/Soeur  
Liebe = au sens de "mon amour" ici  
Bruder = Frère  
Of course/Danke = Bien sûr/Merci  
Kiss me now = Embrasse moi maintenant  
Good morning / Hallo = Bonjour

Ohhh ~ Je suis contente et triste à la fois que cette histoire soit finie mais j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié autant que moi. La prochaine histoire sera juste un OS.


End file.
